Captured
by Brody Dean
Summary: After being abducted, the two former enemies wake up to find themselves trapped together for 'observation'. Follow the girls on their journey while in the house and their future together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Originally chapters 1 - 5 were one long chapter, but have since been separated. For those of you who have already read the LONG chapter, chapter 6 is the newest update. Thank you for reading! **_

* * *

><p><em>"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Just over 4 years ago on the 1st of June, two teenage girls from Lima, Ohio -Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, both 18 at the time, disappeared from their local high school, William McKinley High just hours after graduating in the class of 2012. And just over 2 years ago, Beth Corcoran, aged 4 at the time was abducted from her foster home in the downtown Lima area. WOHN News 8 can now confirm that all 3 girls, now aged 22 and 6, were rescued early this morning. No other information has been released at this moment in time, but stay with us as we bring you all the latest news, right here on WOHN News 8."<em>

####

**4 years prior**

"Stupid Berry" Quinn grumbled as she scrubbed the paint off the rear wall of the school. She took a look across from her, where Rachel was standing on her tippy toes, trying to reach the top of the gold star that had been spray painted onto the building. They had both received clean up duty when Coach Sylvester had stormed into the choir room, where the Glee club were gathered after the graduation ceremony and demanded that both of them be expelled. Obviously that wasn't possible since they had just graduated. Of course it wasn't until Figgin's had gotten the woman to calm down from her ranting that they had all be shown the 'art work' that had been painted on the rear wall of the school, where from the street below, the words "Fabray Rules" and "Rachel Berry *gold star*" had been written in giant letters.

Both girls had tried to plea their case of innocence, but Sue had just received news that the school board were once again trying to cut money from the Cheerios, and she was in a fowl mood. Both girls had been informed that they would be cleaning up the mess 'they' had made or the school would involve the police and both collages that the girls were set to attend would be informed of their actions.

Quinn was about to snap at Rachel, demand to know why the girl had to get her involved in one of her ridiculous schemes to get attention, when she noticed that the girl had disappeared. Turning around to look for her and demand she get back to work, a cloth was placed over Quinn's mouth and then the darkness came...

###

Both girls had the same reactions when they came to. Grogginess, confusion and then fear when they took in their surroundings and realized that they were no longer on McKinley property. In fact, they didn't know where they were.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered, looking around her, taking in the bedroom that they were in.

Quinn looked quickly to Rachel, who was in a sitting position next to her on the bed where they had both woken up. Quinn quickly sat and up looked around the room also.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked, her voice breaking.

"I don't know"

"_Ladies. Nice of you to finally wake up"_

Both girls jumped and Quinn shifted closer to Rachel, who had also shifted closer to Quinn, so now they were touching side by side.

_"Have no fear. I'm have no wish to harm you. Only to observe"_ The automated voice said, no emotion present. The sound reminded Quinn of the voice used in the Saw movies. Obviously a voice changer was being used, and this seemed to be the case now.

_"I've watched the two of you for the past 4 years of highschool. You've both come along way since freshman year. And now I'd like to watch you some more"_

By now, Rachel had begun to silently cry, only alerting Quinn to her emotions when the blonde felt the body next to her begin to shake. Quinn reached over and pulled the other girl into her and held her while she cried. Rachel sobbed into Quinn's neck as Quinn supported a trembling lip and tears in her eyes that were threatening to break loose as she buried her face into Rachel's hair.

_"How nice. You're comforting each other"_

"What do you want from us?" She cried.

_"I've already told you. I just want to observe"_

"Please. Let us go. We'll give you anything. Money! My dad's rich. You can have as much as you want" Quinn pleaded with the voice, as she held Rachel tighter.

_"I don't want your money. I simply just want the pleasure of watching you two lovely ladies interact with each other. Don't worry. I'll make your stay here very comfortable"_

Rachel squeezed Quinn tighter around her waist, where she had latched on.

"Please" She whimpered out. "Don't hurt us"

_"Oh you silly girl. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm not even going to make any physical contact with either of you. We will never meet face to face. As I've already said. I just want to observe. And then when I'm done, however long until that will be, I will let you both go. Unharmed"_

It wasn't relief to either of them, but it wasn't the worst thing they could have been told as they both broke down again and held each other tighter, shielding their faces.

_"Whenever the two of you finish with your dramatics, there is a letter placed on the left bedside cabnit. Follow the instructions and I will contact you two ladies again tomorrow"_

The speaker, which Quinn had spotted, was located on the roof, with a plastic protection box placed over it.

The room went silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the deep breathes that both girls were taking as their crying subsided.

###

"Do you think we should read the letter?" Rachel mumbled, still being held by the blonde.

Quinn didn't answer, but reached over and grabbed the letter from the table.

_This room will be your sleeping quarters from now on. You will find clothing in the closet and toiletry in the bathroom. The kitchen is fully stocked and to the right of the oven you will find a storage room. This room will be stocked once a week on Saturday. You may go through the inventory book and make a list of items you require. The TV and computer both work. Security has been placed on the computer so that you are unable to have contact with the outside world other than to view web pages. If you co operate and cause no trouble, you will not be harmed. Do not try to escape. Do not try to open any doors that are locked. Do not tamper with any devices that you find in this house including cameras and/or power boxes. You have been warned._

When Quinn finished reading the letter out loud to Rachel, she placed it on the bed. They both sat, starring at the paper unable to move.

"Quinn, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice. She kept her face buried in Quinn's neck, seeking comfort from the cheerleader.

"Lets just... Let's just sleep Rachel" She didn't know what to say really. She didn't know what to do or say to Rachel. She didn't know how to help them or how to help Rachel. She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't control what was happening.

###

When Rachel woke some hours later, she decided not to wake the blonde up. She wanted to do some exploring. So she got up from the bed, removing Quinn's arms from around her waist. Before leaving the room, she looked back at the blonde that laid on the bed. Quinn was so beautiful. And strong. The blonde had always been strong. Stronger than she could ever be. And if she had to choose anyone to be with her right now, she was glad it was the blonde.

Opening the door of the room slowly, she was met with a large open living room. And behind that, she spotted what looked to be a kitchen. She opened the door wider and took a few steps into the room. To her left, the entire wall was a glass wall. She quickly ran to the sliding glass door and opened it. Running outside, she looked all around for maybe someway to escape.

The garden was surrounded by a large wall maybe 10ft higher than Rachel herself. Above the wall sat another maybe 6ft of barbed wire. There was no way that they were escaping over the fence. She looked to under the wall. Maybe they could tunnel their way out? But no. The surround area of the wall was concrete. In the center of the garden, a large swimming pool sat. On a patio beside the pool, hidden under a shelter, sat a Jacuzzi. _**Does this sick bastard really expect us to leisure ourselves? **_She thought, disgusted.

Nothing else but deck chairs and a barbeque was in the garden. As far as Rachel could see, no escape route was visible. So she headed back in side. She took a look in on Quinn and found the blonde still sleeping. So she looked around the living room. Two large couches, a coffee table, a grand piano, a TV and a fire place. Rachel did feel that even in the situation she was in, the room had a homely atmosphere. On her way into the kitchen, she spotted two doors. She pushed open the first door and took a look inside. The entire room was filled with books. On a side of a shelf hung a single piece of paper.

Reading material to keep you ladies busy.

Rachel felt sick. Shaking her head, she left the room and continued onto the next. A gym. There was a fucking gym in this house. And by the looks of it, it was a fully stocked gym.

"Rachel?" A panicked Quinn ran past the room, stopping suddenly to look into the opened door. When she spotted Rachel, she ran over and held the girl.

"Don't you ever disappear on me like that ever again"

"I'm sorry Quinn. I just wanted to look around. You were still sleeping. I never meant to worry you." Rachel said as she pulled back from the blonde. She actually hadn't even thought to worry Quinn.

"It's okay. Just... just don't do it again," Quinn said, pulling the girl back into her chest. "I can't do this alone Rachel. I don't know what's happening but I know I can't do it without you."

###

After Quinn looked around the gym, library and garden with Rachel, they continued onto the kitchen. Of course, it would be large and luxurious just like the rest of the house.

Pieces of art hung on the walls of every room, along with expensive decorations and ornaments. Whoever was keeping them there obviously wanted them to be comfortable. Live comfortable. But how could they? How could they live, go on living, while being trapped in this house.

Quinn found the computer on the coffee table of the living room. Pulling Rachel over to the couch, they sat down and Quinn powered up the computer. Just like their capturer had said, they were unable to make contact with the outside world. They could visit multiple sites, even those like twitter and Facebook where you had to have accounts to be able to view profiles. But no. They could see everything. They checked the local news and found that they had been alerted of the girls disappearance which turned out to be yesterday.

Looking at the time, they discovered that it was just after 3 o'clock, meaning they had been missing almost exactly 24 hours. When they attempted to email and leave comments on the news pages or Facebook profiles, they found that they were unable to access the comment sections. All attempts failed.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Quinn screamed. Rachel took the computer from Quinn as the girl began to shake and placed it on the table in front of them. She then pulled Quinn into her and let the girl scream and cry into her chest.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know" Rachel whispered as she rocked herself and Quinn side to side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked as she sat up. Once Quinn had calmed down, they had sat together, Rachel kissing Quinn's forehead every few minutes. She was trying to comfort the girl to the best of her abilities along with comforting herself.

"Yeah, I guess" Quinn answered in a small voice. She wasn't used to people taking care of her. She had always either been the person taking care of everyone or else she took care of herself. That's what you did if you were a Fabray. You knew how to take care of others. You weren't weak. Right now she was showing weakness. And to Rachel Berry of all people.

After she answered, her stomach gave out a loud rumble.

"Yeah you guess?" Rachel laughed. Despite the situation, Rachel tried not to think about everything but what they were going through. After much intake of their surroundings as her and Quinn walked about the house, they had come up with the conclusion that they could not find an escape route. The walls were too high and there was no escape route to dig their way out. The only door that they had no access to was the locked door within the storage area off the kitchen where the food was kept. Already being warned not to tamper with any locked doors, they had left the room defeated.

"Come on. Lets see what we can eat" She said, pulling Quinn up off the couch. The blonde laced her fingers with the brunettes. They smiled at one another. This situation was going to be awkward for the both of them. Past enemies who up until 24 hours ago when they awoke next to each other in the bed, could not stand to be in the same room as one another. Now they couldn't bare to be apart.

"I have to pee" Rachel whispered coming to a halt before leaving the bedroom. She quickly looked up at the camera above the door. The same kind that she knew was located in every room. Quinn also looked to the camera. Neither had used the bathroom room yet and now all they could think of was the lack of privacy.

Looking around quickly, Quinn pulled Rachel through to the living room, over to the area which held the washing and drying machines. She grabbed the clothes rack and headed back to the bathroom with Rachel in tow. Once in the bathroom, she set up the towel rack in front of the toilet and then grabbed towels from the open cabinet, placing them on the bars on the rack making a privacy barrier in front of the toilet.

"Now" Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn"

Quinn moved from Rachel to leave her in the bathroom but the shorter girl quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me" She pleaded.

"But don't you want privacy?"

"Not from you. Please. Don't leave me by myself" She pleaded again, now holding Quinn's hand with both hands.

"Okay" She nodded slowly.

###

Breakfast was silent between both girls as they took in their surroundings over their bowls of fruit salad and oatmeal.

They had found a wide variety of food available to them in the storage area, along with fully stocked shelves and refrigerator.

After they ate, they sat down on the couch and looked through the catalog available to them. Their abductor obviously wanted to keep them comfortable, that was already relevant with the house.

###

During the first week, they developed a schedule. In the morning, Rachel was usually the first to wake up. She would get out of their shared bed where each night they held each other while they slept. She opened the curtains slowly waking up the sleeping blonde.

"Quinn. Honey. Time to wake up"

The blonde wasn't a morning person. She groaned and whined until Rachel ended up leaving her in the room by herself.

The blonde knew that she now would have to get up. Neither of them liked being in a room by themselves for long. The fear of the unknown (their capturer). She would slowly rise from their bed, make her way over to the calendar on the wall to mark the date and then follow Rachel to the kitchen.

By then, Rachel will have already started to make their breakfast, along with coffee. After a light breakfast, usually made of fruit, oatmeal, smoothies, bacon for Quinn or Vegan supplements for Rachel, they would hit the gym for an hour or so.

Distraction was the key to surviving. They may only be on their first few days in, but they were keen to keep their minds clear and as calm as possible.

After breakfast, they took turns showering. One brushing their teeth waiting, (the shower having been inspected by both of them already to check for cameras and the doors covered with towels) while the other showered. Once they had both taken their turns, they went to the changing area they had made in the closet. Another area they had inspected for cameras. They hung a sheet with nails they found in a kitchen drawer and closed off the area.

After getting dressed, usually wearing something along the lines of sweat pants and simple t-shirt that had been provided for them, they would move either to the library or the living area.

###

By the end of the week, living in such close quarters, they began stepping on each others toes. It was only expected of course. Rachel was preforming a type of diva storm out that didn't go very far when she realized that there was no way she was going to isolate herself in any room away from Quinn so this resulted in her sitting next to the girl, pouting and ignoring anything that was said to her. Quinn constantly rolled her eyes and had taken to teasing and taunting the girl once again.

The house was silent, bar the noise coming from the TV or piano. Along with internet access, the girls had use of a TV. They had a games system along with DVR and Netflix. Again, this proved that they were expected to be comfortable.

Rachel was in the middle of a storm out after Quinn had taken to bad mouthing the Diva after she had taken longer then usual in the shower that morning, when the voice of their capturer came over the intercom and made both girls jump. Rachel quickly turned around and ran over to the couch, onto Quinn's lap and froze in the girls arms. On the second night of trying to sleep, they both had a whispered discussion of how much the voice had terrified them.

"_Ladies. I wish to inform you of the good news. Your buddies from the Glee club will be on channel 24 tonight, singing an apparent favorite of yours in your honor. I advise you ladies to sit down and work out your differences before the event at 9 o'clock so that you can enjoy it together. Remember, you won't be leaving this house anytime soon, so maybe getting along a little better would be in your best interests."_

With that, the speakers turned off and Rachel lifted her head from Quinns chest.

"I'm sorry" the girl whispered.

"No I'm sorry," Quinn answered. "I'm... I'm being a bitch again." And she had been. She had been snapping at everything that Rachel was doing and was taking her anger and confusion out on the other girl.

"It's not your fault. You're just as upset as I am and I shouldn't be acting childish for something that neither of us can control."

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Quinn said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"No, Quinn. I already said-"

"No, not about that," Quinn cut the girl in her lap off. "Well yeah about that. But that's not all. I'm sorry. For everything." Quinn reached her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled the girl tight against her.

"I'm sorry for how I've always treated you. And how horrible I've been. I'm so sorry" By now, tears had started to flow from Quinn and she was bent over, sobbing into Rachel's chest.

"Quinn, sweetheart. It's okay" Rachel said, trying to comfort the girl beneath her.

"No it's not" She answered.

"Yes. Yes it is. I forgive you Quinn. How could I not forgive you when you've stuck by me this entire week?" She said, rubbing her hand over Quinn's hair.

"You can't just forgive me like that Rachel. You've stuck with me too." Quinn objected, pulling back to look at Rachel.

"But I do. I have to forgive you because there's no way that I can keep any grudge against you if you're the only person I have. You're the only person I have to keep me strong Quinn and I need you. I need you, just like you need me. Okay sweetheart. So no more tears, okay?" She cooed to the girl as she brushed her fingers through the the blondes hair and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Quinn smiled up at the girl in her lap and nodded.

"Leave the past in the past"

###

The 1st of July was a hard day for both girls. Today would have been the day of Artie's summer party before they all headed off in separate directions for the rest of the summer. Quinn had planned to take a trip to the family cabin by the lake with Brittany and Santana. Rachel was heading to NYC with Kurt and Blaine. And the rest of the New Directions were either going on vacation with their families or else planning on heading towards their colleges and settling in.

Daily, the girls checked the facebook pages of their friends and family. Brittany updated her status daily and wrote on their walls, begging for them to return.

Santana left one threatening message directed to Rachel and Quinn, telling them to come home or she was going to kick their asses next time she saw them. Later a comment was added apologizing and asking them nicely to come home.

The rest of the Glee kids had also left messages on their pages, asking for them to come home or else for the people who had taken them to return them safely. Those comments had been made over 2 weeks ago and now their statuses told of their summer vacation plans or announcing their arrival in their new dorms. At least now they could keep up with their friends, even if they had no way to contact them.

July 1st also marked one month since they had been abducted. And it marked a month since Rachel had sung, Quinn noticed. The future star hadn't hummed or sung a single note since the day they graduated and honestly? Quinn missed her voice. When she tried to question Rachel about it, the girl refused to answer or else she just simply shrugged and changed the topic of conversation.

Conversation. It was easy for the girls now. They had grown closer over the last month. They mainly spoke at night, in bed when they were curled up together. They would play 20 questions. It gave one another some comfort at night before sleep took over.

They had now grown comfortable with being alone in a room by themselves, but never for too long. Quinn would sit in the library area and read, while Rachel would sit at the piano and compose or play song after song. She never uttered a word during her time at the Piano, but Quinn came to notice the stack of music which was building on the desk next to the piano.

Rachel had also noticed that Quinn had taken claim to the laptop most nights before bed, as she wrote page after page of what Rachel guessed was a record of their time spent in the house. When they got into bed that night, after Rachel had finished washing the dishes from their evening meal which Quinn had prepared and Quinn had shut down the laptop, they laid together snuggled under the covers.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you write on the computer each night?" Rachel asked, playing with Quinn's fingers.

Quinn shifted. "Well... It started as just a record of what was happening. What the voice was saying to us and what we have been supplied with. But then I started detailing it, writing down thoughts and some conversations," Quinn looked quickly up to Rachel's eyes from where she had been watching Rachel's hand and her own. "I hope you don't mind. I haven't written anything too personal" She said rushed.

"No, no. It's okay. Write what you want. Whatever helps you. The past is the past, remember?"

"Yeah I remember" She answered, bringing Rachel's hand up to rest on her cheek. She loved these moments. These moments when they could just lay here together, relaxed, worry free for those few minutes before going to sleep.

Where they could hold each other, Rachel would hold her and kiss her forehead and tell her that they were going to be okay. No questions asked, she believed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas was approaching and the summer months were long over. The snow falling outside was proof of that. When Rachel woke Quinn up that morning and left the room to make coffee, she wasn't expecting to open their bedroom door and find decorations scattered and hanging from all surfaces in the living room.

"Quinn! Wake up! Wake up!" Rachel yelled, jumping on the blonde and shaking her.

"What Rachel? What? What's the matter?" Quinn asked, alarmed as she sprang up from where she had been laying.

"Look! Outside! Go look!" The excited girl cheered as she pulled Quinn from the bed and pushed her towards the living room.

"He decorated" Quinn observed as she walked deeper into the room.

"That means we get Christmas!" Rachel cheered.

"Aren't you Jewish?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only half and that hasn't stopped you for demanding me to make bacon for breakfast! Now come on! Look at the treeeee! Oh and the lights!" Quinn watched as Rachel ran around the room like an excited child. Her random acts of innocence is what kept the blonde smiling.

That was until the speakers crackled and Rachel came flying towards her to cling to her.

"_Good morning__ladies. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the festive decorations. As you are aware from the calendar and by the obvious weather outside, we are approaching the Christmas holidays. I would like you each to write down a gift for one another to exchange for Christmas. Also, since Rachel's birthday is in 2 days, Quinn you may submit a gift for her to receive. Merry Christmas ladies and Happy Hanukkah."_

"That voice scares the fucking life out of me" Rachel whispered.

"Me too" Quinn agreed, pulling the brunette closer.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for presents?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"I want... I want you to sing me a song" Quinn replied, pulling back from Rachel to see her reaction.

"I'm – I'm not ready to sing yet."

"Okay. But just promise me I'll hear you sing again? It's been too long"

"I promise" Rachel answered and closed her eyes when she felt Quinn's lips against her head.

###

That evening, when Quinn was busy reading in the library, Rachel wrote her request to their capturer.

When Rachel was busy brushing her teeth, Quinn wrote her own.

They smiled at one another when they both headed towards the storage room, taking turns to slide each letter underneath the locked door.

###

On the 18th of December, Rachel Berry woke to find two boxes laying on their bed. One palm sized which held a gold star necklace with 'Love from Quinn' engraved on the back. And a large box with multiple DVD's of a variety of musicals. They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching each and every musical in the box.

###

On the morning of December 22nd, shutters dropped from the ceiling in front of the glass windows, blocking their view to their only access to the outside world. In panic, they both raced to the bedroom and hid under the covers, not moving until the speaker announced that renovation was going on in the garden and for them not to worry. They would soon be allowed out back outside. Quinn, having a theory of what was happening, assured Rachel that what was said was true.

But that didn't stop them from laying in bed all day. Only getting up to run to the kitchen for junk food and then running back to bed. They spent the day laying in bed, bringing up memories and talking of the 'good times' in Glee club.

Quinn mentioned that her favorite song that Rachel had preformed had been 'Keep Holding On'. This led to the discussion of Beth. A touchy subject for Quinn of course, but she felt comfortable enough with Rachel to discuss this with her. She now trusted the girl with her life as they had grown closer over these last 7 months of captivity.

###

On Christmas day, Rachel awoke and found the bed empty. She checked the bathroom, no sign of the other girl. She checked the kitchen, the storage room (where she found a package marked 'To Quinn, from Rachel', the library and the gym. She wasn't there. Just as she was starting to panic, she realized that the shutters were raised.

Running to the door, she spotted Quinn coming out of some foreign hut like building that had appeared in the right hand side of the garden. The blond had a huge smile on her face as she entered into the living room, pushing Rachel away from the door.

"What's in there?" She questioned.

"It's a surprise"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what the word surprise means?" Quinn laughed at the girl when a pout appeared on her face.

"Now now. No more pouting. You'll find out soon enough. But first!" She said, pulling Rachel over to the Christmas tree.

"Presents!" She cheered as they sat down next to the tree which did in fact hold multiple presents which had not been there the night before.

Sorting them into two piles with their names on them, Rachel and Quinn dug into the presents.

For Quinn, she found a brand new laptop with a note saying that she could use it for her writing; a type writer which also held a note saying that she could use it for her writing; a camera and developing set and an iPod.

For Rachel, she found a signed copy of Funny Girl by Barbra Streisand; a matching iPod to Quinn's; a mac laptop with a note for her to 'Make a Demo CD'; her own little digital camera and a sheet of gold stars which actually sort of shocked the girl and amused her.

After breakfast, they girls decided to exchange their gifts. Rachel grabbed the parcel that she had collected earlier and Quinn grabbed Rachel so that she could lead her to her gift.

Quickly running out to the newly built building, they hurried in through the door out of the snow and Rachel froze when she realized just what her surprise was.

A small recording studio had been built for her. In it, a booth holding a microphone stood. Outside the booth, a giant soundboard along with a mixing track dock and sound station sat. And also a comfy looking couch. The hut itself was warm and protected them from the outside weather.

"You got this for me?" Rachel asked, turning around to the blonde girl. She nodded.

"But, why?"

"Because I wanted to hear you sing" Quinn simply replied and then sat down on the couch, pulling Rachel to sit with her.

"Thank you" Rachel mumbled, still looking around and taking in her surroundings. This was all hers. Her own place to make music, to record the music that she's been writing and working on for months. This was the push she needed to start singing again.

"So, did I do good?" Quinn asked. Of course she couldn't take all the credit because of course she hadn't built it. But she had come up with the idea and she had recommended which music systems to get for the girl.

"You did really good" Rachel smiled and then pulled her into a hug.

"Do I get my present now?" Quinn asked, bouncing in her seat.

"You do" Rachel answered, handing her the box. "But, I don't know how you're going to feel about it. Just remember that I would do anything to keep you happy, okay?"

Quinn nodded, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion of the other girls words and then turned back to the box in her hand. Opening it slowly, she gasped when she saw what was laying in the box. She reached in a pulled out the frame, dropping the box to the floor, forgotten.

Swiping her fingers over the glass of the frame, she took in the image that was her daughter. Beth.

"She looks just like you" Rachel commented, observing the picture of the little girl. Now that they had been in this house for so long, Quinn's hair had returned to the natural dirty blonde color she had had throughout her childhood.

The little girl in the picture, sparkling eyes and bone structure like Quinn, cheeky smile like Puck was beaming into the camera with chocolate covering her face.

"She's...She's perfect" Quinn whispered. Her daughter had changed so much from when she had first held her at birth. Of course Quinn had expected that. But the little tiny baby had grown into such a beautiful, perfect little lady.

"Of course she's perfect Sweetheart. She's your daughter after all" Rachel laughed trying to cheer the women up. She hadn't meant to upset Quinn with her gift, but obviously with the tears streaming down the other girls face, she had caused pain. Or not.

"Thank you" Quinn said, turning her eyes away from the picture for the first time since they had landed on it and to the girl sitting to the left of her. "Thank you so much for this Rachel" She said pulling the girl into a hug and holding her tight.

"So you're not upset?"

"No. I'm great full. This is what I needed. This is just what I needed. You're the best friend anyone could ever have!" She said with a smile on her face as she kept one arm around the girls waist and looked back down to her daughters smiling face.

"Really?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Really. Best Christmas gift. Ever" Quinn said, pulling the girl back to her.

Rachel squeezed the girl in her arms tighter. The butterflies in her tummy were fluttering over time today as she held the girl and she would really need them to stop so that she could focus on controlling her actions. For the past few months that they had been in the house together, Rachel had developed feelings for Quinn. But in fear that these feelings would not be returned or that Quinn would try to convince her that the feelings were coming from the dependency they have on one another, she kept them to herself.

"How about we head back inside and watch some holiday TV?" Quinn asked, standing up from the couch.

Rachel, still deep in thought about the butterflies in her stomach, hadn't even noticed that the blonde had released her from her grasp and had moved forward toward the door.

"Rachel? Are you coming?" Quinn asked again. But the other girl was still lost in thought. "Hey" she said, shaking the girls shoulder, finally snapping her out of her trance. "I said are you coming? Are you okay Rach?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah I'm coming" She answered, walking out the door and then running across the garden followed by a confused Quinn.

When they both made it inside, Quinn stopped Rachel just as the door closed.

"Hey. Stop. What's the matter?" She asked, gripping onto the other girls wrist to prevent her from moving any further until she explained what was going on in her head.

"Nothing. Let's just watch TV" Rachel went to move but Quinn tugged on her wrist once more.

"No. Rach, come on. It's me. If you can't tell me, your best friend, then who can you tell?" Quinn asked the girl, looking straight into her eyes.

Rachel hung her head, and avoided eye contact. "That's just it. I don't want you to be my best friend" She muttered, just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Rach is this about you not forgiving me? Because I thought we were over that. You -"

"No. I forgive you. I more than forgive you, you know that"

"Then what is it Rach? Why don't you want to be friend's anymore?"

Rachel couldn't answer. She didn't have to proper words to express what was going through her head. So instead, she did the next best thing she could think of. She kissed her.

###

Pulling back from the kiss, Rachel leaned her forehead atop of Quinn's. "I can't be your friend. Because I want something more" She said and then pulled away to move into the room more. But once again, Quinn stopped her, yanking her wrist so that she could placed their foreheads back together. She took a look up above them and then closed her eyes.

"What's above us Rachel?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The brunette looked up and then looked back at Quinn, who had her eyes closed.

"Mistletoe" she replied.

"Kiss me again Rachel" Quinn begged, looping her arms around Rachel's neck and guiding the girls lips to her own.

Slow, closed mouth kisses began. They held them for as long as they could before pulling back, taking a breath of air and then coming back together. As the intensity grew, so did the passion in the kisses until tongues dueled for dominance, moans became louder and hands began to wonder.

Quinn sighed as she pulled back, resting her forehead once again on Rachel's. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" She whispered out.

Pulling back, Rachel was shocked. Did this mean the Quinn had the same feelings that she had? That somehow, throughout all of what they were going through, she had also come to the same conclusion and developed mutual feelings for her?

"I like you" She whispered back.

"I like you too"

"Yeah?"

Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel into another kiss, cupping her face with her hands and holding onto the girl.

"Merry Christmas Quinn"

"Merry Christmas Rach"


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby, wake up" Quinn lightly shook Rachel awake.

"Hmm, Quinn what's wrong?" She asked, turning and getting up from the bed.

"The shutters in the living room are closed again"

The voice began and Rachel clung onto Quinn from where the stood centered in the bedroom.

Good morning Ladies. As you are aware, the shutters are closed in the main room. Do not be alarmed, they will be opened again. I'm working on a treat for you that I hope you will like.

The speaker crackled as it turned off and Rachel still didn't move. Quinn continued to hold her, knowing that since they woke up in the house, that voice had turned into Rachel's biggest fear and it had begun to haunt the girls dreams. At night, Quinn would rock her back and forth, side to side until the tears stopped and the girl would fall back to sleep. It wasn't every night, but it happened enough for Quinn to almost be able to predict when the nightmares came, just by Rachel's mood that day.

Even now that they were involved in a relationship and were now approaching their second Christmas in the house, their daily routine and treatment toward each other didn't change. They still argued about some of the smallest things, they still celebrated of a sort whenever Rachel finished recording a track and had put the finishing touches on it. They still sat down on Friday nights, a glass of wine each and watched the newest movies on TV.

Every Sunday, they tried out any new dishes that they had requested ingredients for. Every Monday, they cleaned the entire house after quickly finding out how dirty it could get. The rest of the week was taken at random as they tried to avoid putting themselves on too much of a schedule.

They kept their morning routines, both now at the peak of health as they continued their daily work outs, sometimes spending an entire day in the gym when it had been a rough week for them. Whenever it came to a family celebration; a birthday or the birth of a new family member within a group of friends that they observed on facebook were the hardest of days.

They sat down nightly and scanned the profiles of the New Directions.

Finn and Puck had both joined the army and had been deployed. Both girls cried when they looked through the pictures of their going away party.

Mercedes had gone to study fashion in Paris with some rich friends of her father.

Mike was attending classes at Tisch for dance and his employment stated that he was also working in Starbucks.

Tina, who was still down as In a Relationship with Mike, was working on a degree in childcare.

Artie, who is in Lima, was working as a chemist's assistant for this year after returning from a year in New Jersey. This was his year of work experience and he had opted to return to Lima to help take care of his father when he got sick. Sadly Artie's father had died last month and he was now transferring to a school in New York to be closer to Tina and Mike. Both girls thought that the situation was going to be very awkward for everyone, but judging by the posts back and forth on Mike, Tina and Artie's facebook walls, they seemed to be very good friends and the couple had even flown into be with the boy at the funeral.

Kurt and Blaine had separated sometime last year and Kurt was now In a Relationship with someone unknown. Quinn bet Rachel that it was someone they knew. Kurt was now co starring in an off Broadway show, his first foot in the door of the showbiz world.

Santana and Brittany were now engaged and living in LA with Santana's aunt while Santana attended a culinary school and Brittany was attending dance classes and teaching while she waited for their move to the city so she could begin her second year classes in Julliard. Santana posted weekly on her page about how close they were getting to saving up to have enough money to move to New York. It seemed like everyone was heading to the city when it originally had only been Kurt and Rachel who were bound for the bright lights in the city that never sleeps.

###

Tonight they sat and watched as the ball dropped to ring in the new year. When the clock struck 12, they would now be in 2014. Last year, they had sat on the couch, cuddled together. Being away from their family at Christmas was hard, but now it was even harder since more time had passed. For Christmas, their capturer had decorated the living room again along with showering them with new gifts that included some of the latest technology like an iPad and iTouch. They both received two large boxes of clothing which upon further inspection, were designed by Kurt Hummel.

They were then informed that Kurt had started a small business in the city, designing and selling clothing items online to help support himself. Rachel received a note which said that her studio was under going some renovation for the time being.

They figured that their capturer was running out of ideas of stuff to buy them. Books were delivered once a month and they packed up the ones that they had already read as to keep the library stocked. They would soon be approaching the two year mark on their captivity and they wondered how much longer they would be trapped in this house. How much longer they would be kept for observation. Neither had wondered out loud though in sometime or questioned who it may be that is observing them or why it had been them in the first place that had been chosen.

By now, Rachel had recorded over 45 tracks on CD's since last Christmas and Quinn was on her 2nd book of recording their activity in the house. Along with a childrens series that she had begun and with Rachel's artistic skills, had started to illustrate.

3 minutes before the ball was set to drop, the shutters on the window which had been closed since Christmas morning opened and they were instructed to get on jackets and proceed outside.

As they watched the ball on their TV drop through the glass window, they were suddenly alerted to something whistling in the sky.

5...

They turned quickly around and watched the flame rise into the sky

4...

The beamed of light rose higher and higher

3...

It suddenly exploded, sending hundreds of lights around the night sky.

2...

The ball dropped behind them on the TV as Time's square erupted in applause.

1...

"Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year Baby" They kissed as the noise from the TV grew louder, the nights sky glowed above them and the whistling of the flames because more frequent as the finally of the small fireworks display continued.

But they were lost in each others embraces as the held each other, lips pressed together.

That night they made love for the first time. Even though they had been dating for a year on their anniversary which was Christmas day, they had yet to go further than heavy making out and light groping. Under the blankets of their bed, blocking the view of the camera which was placed above their door, they touched each other for the first time.

Quinn had lead Rachel to the bedroom after they re entered the house and extinguished the fire. They changed and got ready for bed, cuddling together under the covers after turning off the lights. They began kissing, doing so as they did nightly, seeking comfort in each other.

Tonight though was different for the both of them. They were both, to say it simply, really turned on and the passion over trumped the lack of privacy as they slowly stripped under the covers and began to touch each other intimately for the first time.

###

When they woke up the next morning, still covered by blankets, cuddled together, they both acquired a sudden shyness. Rachel blushed as she looked down at their nude bodies pressed together and Quinn giggled.

"I don't know why I'm reacting like this. It's normal, natural and we've seen each other naked loads of times before" She muttered into Quinn's neck.

"Oh baby. There was nothing natural about what we did last night. That was... amazing"

"Really?" Rachel questioned in a whisper.

"Really. Was it okay for you? I know it was your first time and for me it was sorta my first time too" Quinn asked,

getting lost in thought.

"It was perfect" Rachel replied, pulling back from Quinn's neck and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Quinn told the women in her arms, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"I love you too baby" Rachel replied, smiling. "I love you, so much"

###

_Ladies. Good morning. I ask you before you settle down for your breakfast to go out to the studio. Rachel's birthday present is out there, waiting. Sorry that it has taken until now for you to receive it, I know that it is a month late._

The girls had just exited the shower that they had shared and had froze when they voice began. Sometimes they forgot that they were even under surveillance. It wasn't often anymore that the voice would make contact with them.

After getting dressed, they headed out to the studio where they saw that it had been extended. Inside, they found that a separate booth had been built that held multiple guitars, keyboards and a drum set.

"I guess he wants you to expand?" Quinn said.

"But I don't know how to play the drums and I'm only a beginner on guitar" Rachel answered, picking up the acoustic.

"Well" Quinn began, picking up a box that was in the center of the floor and placed it on the coffee table. "These might help" She said, pulling out self help teaching books for multiple instruments along with DVD's.

Suddenly Rachel was a lot more enthusiastic about her music writing.

###

On their nightly ritual of browsing the New Directions facebook pages, they discovered the exciting news that Mike and Tina had gotten engaged. A week later, it was revealed by a comment left on Tina's page from her cousin that the girl was expecting a baby.

They had their own celebration for the couple and were moved to tears when Tina posted a sonogram picture on her page of the baby Chang, now 3 months into the pregnancy.

Artie was now in a relationship with a very pretty girl called Ashley that was training to be a dental assistant and they had been dating for the last 6 months. His latest facebook status was informing everyone that himself and Ashley were moving in together now that the happy couple would be needing space for the baby. And that he couldn't wait to be a god father.

Puck and Finn, who didn't update their pages often, were now both heading out for their second tours together. The girls were relieved when they had checked facebook the night of New Years and found statuses from both men saying that they had arrived home, safe and sound. But only after being home a few weeks and visiting their friends all over the country, both boys had signed up for another tour.

Mercedes was a frequent visitor to New York from Paris as her and Kurt had come together to start their own fashion company that excelled in online sales and had landed a spot on the runway in the oncoming New York fashion week.

Rachel had been made do the dishes for 2 weeks after Kurt's mystery man had been revealed to be Dave Karofsky from high school. Apparently the tormentor had apologized for his actions in high school as a confused, struggling, closeted gay teen who acted out in homophobic ways to hide his long time crush on the openly gay teen.

Brittany and Santana were planning to move to New York come July and be settled in for when they start school in September.

Now that they were sitting down and looking over their friends pages, they had another one of their nostalgic moments. They spoke of the day they were abducted, 21 months ago roughly. 4 months to go until the 2 year mark came.

"So, I guess it was The Voice that spray painted our names on the wall, huh?" Quinn said as she placed the computer on the coffee table.

Rachel looked at her, rolling her eyes and then leaned over to knock on the girls head. "I think your brain has shrunken since high school. You used to be so smart back then" She giggled as the blond batted away her hand.

"Excuse me! I was plenty smart in high school and am only smarter now!" Quinn said sticking out her tongue. "I'm learning how to play the guitar and the drums and I've wrote two books along with 2 children's series and... and... I'm plenty smart!" She said, pushing the brunette onto her back on the couch and straddling her waist.

Leaning down, she kissed the Rachel's exposed collar bone and whispered "I'm smart enough to have fallen in love with you" in her ear.

"Oh you big sap!" Rachel teased, pushing Quinn up off of her and then getting up off the couch. Quinn sat back down on the couch, huffing and pouting with her arms crossed until Rachel called her from their bedroom, claiming to not be wearing any clothes under their covers.

###

Now in March, the weather had improved meaning that The Voice had re opened the Jacuzzi and pool area now that the snow had cleared. This was great relief to them as now it would give them something more to so during the day.

There was only so much reading, writing and singing you could do daily before you had started to want to pull your hair out. Rachel requested gardening supplies for them to work with during Spring until the Summer months where they could be more active in the warmer weather.

"Babe, do you ever 'Why us?" Rachel asked as she dug a hole in the ground that surrounded her studio. She was digging, while Quinn placed and covered the seeds.

"Why we were taken?" She questioned, earning a nod from Rachel.

"Well, sometimes I think maybe it has something to do with the mistakes I made in high school and the way I treated people"

"Yeah. I've thought that too but I can't think of anything major that I regret except... except telling Finn about Beth being Pucks" She said, dropping the shovel and then helping Quinn get to her feet as they heading inside to grab some drinks.

"And I've forgiven you for that Rach. I should probably be thanking you really. If you hadn't told Finn, I'd probably still be dating him, stuck in Lima, raising Beth in an unhappy relationship that was being kept together by a lie" Quinn answered, pouring the juice into glasses and then handing one to Rachel.

"I guess. But at least then you wouldn't be stuck in here, in this house with me" Rachel said in a small voice.

Quinn placed her glass on the counter and marched over to Rachel, grabbing her face with her hands roughly and looking into the girls eyes.

"Rachel Berry, I will say this once, and once only. I'd rather be stuck in this house with you, the girl I love, any day than be anywhere else in this world right now. You are my life Rachel. Even when we get out of here, you will continue to be my life. You're the girl I love. The only positive thing about being in this house, is that I was able to get the chance to fall in love with you. And I honestly couldn't picture what my life would have been like if we weren't here. You're the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last thing I think of at night before I go to sleep, wrapped in your arms, even if you are the person laying next to me." She laughed. "I love you Rachel. I love you with all my heart" She placed a kiss on Rachel's lips before pulling back.

"I love you too" Rachel replied, wiping the tears from her eyes and then the ones from Quinn's cheeks. "I'm sorry for upsetting you"

"No Rach, you didn't upset me. I just don't want you thinking that I feel stuck here with you. When we leave this house, it's your hand that I'm going to be holding" Quinn reassured the girl, kissing her cheek.

Deciding to take a break, they sat themselves down at the kitchen table.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"The first thing that I want to do? Hmmm... Well, I guess the first thing I would do would be to go see Beth. I want you to meet her. Being here has made me realize how much I miss her and how bad I want to see her again" Quinn said, looking to the photo copied picture of her daughter that hung on the wall. The original was placed beside their bed and another copy could be found in the Library.

"I'd really like that, to meet her" Rachel said smiling at her girlfriend and also looking at the picture on the wall.

"What about you super star? What's the first thing that you want to do?"

"Well... I guess I'd really like to meet Beth also. But mostly I can't wait to see my dads. Introduce you to my dads"

"Me meeting the Berrymen? I dunno Rach, don't you think they might chase me down the street with pitch forks?"

Quinn laughed, getting up and bringing their empty glasses to the sink.

"Don't be silly baby. They'll love you. After all, you are the girl that their daughter loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with"

"The rest of your life?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow, as she turned around to look at the girl still sitting at the table.

"Well I don't plan on leaving you any time soon" Rachel smirked, getting up from the table and going back outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Now in the month of May, Quinn's birthday was only 2 weeks away and Rachel was currently writing a letter of request to The Voice.

"What cha writing?" Quinn asked, leaning over Rachel's shoulder, trying to get a look at the paper that the girl was writing on.

"Nothing that concerns you Fabray!" Rachel squealed, pulling the paper out of the girls view and folding it into her pocket.

"It wouldn't happen to be my birthday present, now would it?" Quinn asked smugly attempting to reach into the girls pocket once again.

"Nope" she said, smacking the hand away. Quinn held her hands up in a tickling motion, making Rachel squeal as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the storage room.

Before Quinn could grab her, Rachel pushed the slip of paper under the door, dancing with victory when the blonde came sliding into the room, pouting.

"No fair" she complained.

"Don't pout baby. You'll get wrinkles" Rachel joked.

"Oh yeah? Well if I'll get wrinkles from pouting just this once, then you're going to look like an old lady by the time you're 30!" Quinn teased.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not getting any for 2 weeks for that!" Rachel said, walking out of the room with a smirk on her face.

"Aw man" Quinn kicked the ground after the brunette left the room.

###

The 'no sex for 2 weeks' rule lasted for 12 days. Quinn walked around the house with a grumpy look on her face and refused to cuddle with Rachel until the girl gave in. But that didn't work.

On the day of Quinn's birthday, the 12th of May, Quinn received a recent picture of Beth that looked to have been taken from a short distance while she played at a park. Quinn feared that The Voice was now stalking her baby girl but after she finished her shower that morning, The Voice spoke loud over the intercom.

_Good morning ladies. And Happy 20st Birthday Quinn. I hope you enjoyed your present. Your little girl is getting rather big. Don't worry, I mean no harm to her. I only observe to keep an eye on her for you. She lost her first tooth last month and her favorite color seems to be blue._

Quinn began to cry and mumble about him going after Beth.

"Baby, baby. Don't cry. Shhhhh it's okay. She's okay. He said he won't hurt her" Rachel said, rocking her girlfriend back and forth.

_Quinn I have no intention on hurting your daughter. But I regretfully wish to inform both of you that this morning, at 6:43 am, on her way back from dropping a friend off at the airport, Shelby Corcoran, aged 39, was involved in a pile up on a main highway ending her life. Beth was not in the car. She is being placed with a Lima local foster family. I am very sorry for your loss of your biological mother Rachel._

The speaker crackled when it turned off and Rachel released a heavy sob as she cried.

So far, May 12th was not a good day that was meant to be full of celebration.

###

That night, as Rachel and Quinn laid on a blanket in the garden together, presents from The Voice long forgotten on the kitchen table untouched, Rachel sat distracted.

"Baby are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned for her girlfriend. They had already spoken about how Rachel no longer had any hard feelings towards Shelby for abandoning her and she understood why Quinn and Puck had given Beth to her.

"I could be better" She replied.

"What can I do to make things better? I'll do anything" Quinn said wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Marry me" She whispered.

"What?" The blonde asked, pulling back to look at the girls face.

Rachel shifted, pulling a box from her pocket and opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Marry me. I want you to marry me. I love you Quinn. You're my world and I want you to marry me"

Quinn nodded, still shocked and wide eyed.

"Yes?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"Yes. Yes yes yes I'll marry you Rachel Berry" she said, pulling Rachel into a kiss and holding her tight.

###

Leaving kisses along Quinn's jar line, she left a path leading up to the girls lips and holding them there.

"Baby time to get up if you want to get any sun this morning" She told the blonde, shaking her awake.

"No. Sleep" Quinn whined, pushing Rachel away. Shaking her head, Rachel moved away from the bed and walked over to the window across from their bed. Pulling open the curtain, to annoy the girl with the rays of the sun, she was met with shutters similar to the ones that could be found on the living room windows whenever renovation was in progress outside.

"Quinn. Quuiiinnn" She called across the room.

"Rayyy lemme sleep"

"The window has shutters on it" Rachel informed her.

"Yeah I don't care. Let me sleep" Rachel knew to leave the girl alone, obviously she was having a bad day.

Sleeping for an extra amount of time was no harm, right?

Making a quick stop to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, Rachel made her way out to the living room, noticing that the shutters in there were also locked.

**'**_**I guess there goes our plans of sun bathing' **_Rachel thought to herself as she closed the bedroom door and then moved forward to head into the kitchen.

But something on one of the couched caught her attention.

"Quinn! Quinn!" She yelled, turning around and banging on the door before storming into her fiance.

"WHAT RACHEL? JESUS ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLEEP!" Quinn snapped, flinging the covers off of her.

"There's a child on our couch" Rachel informed the girl in her frozen state.

"A what?"

"A kid! There's a kid, which I hope is sleeping, on our couch."

Taking another look at the seriousness on Rachel's face and deeming this not a joke to get her out of bed like the many attempts the brunette had tried before, Quinn jumped out of bed and ran to the door which lead to the living room.

Rachel was right. There was a young girl asleep on their couch. Grabbing Rachel's hand, they moved forward towards her.

"Wait" Rachel whispered, pulling them to a halt only a few feet away from the child. "What if she's like a zombie or something? Or a possessed demon child that The Voice released in here to mess with our minds?"

"Remind me to never let you watch horror movies again!" Quinn said, rolling her eyes at the girl and then turning back to the couch, where the girl was now sitting up, looking at the two of them.

"Beth?" Quinn said, her breath catching in her chest and tears welling in her eyes.

"Where am I?" the little girl asked, starting to cry as she looked around.

Quinn looked to Rachel panicked but Rachel's eyes were focused on a piece of paper that was pinned to the girl's t-shirt and what looked to be a baby blanket, clutched in the girls arms.

"Beth, I'm Rachel" she said, moving forward slowly. "Can you please pass me that note on your chest?" Rachel asked slowly, trying to not scare the child anymore than she already was.

Beth looked down and saw the note for the first time. She pulled at it, released it from the safety pin that was still there. She placed it on the table, halfway in Rachel's reach and then sat back onto the couch fully to focus on taking the pin off her shirt.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked, taking a step forward but stalling when she saw Beth's look of panic.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help get the pin off of you before you hurt yourself"

"Okay" She nodded and moved her hands away from where she had been struggling with the pin.

"Wait" Rachel called out as her fiance was taking the steps towards her daughter. "Read this. I'll help Beth" she said, handing her the letter before kneeling down in front of Beth.

_Ladies. As you are aware, Shelby Corcoran passed away in a car accident in May. As a promise to both of you, I continued to keep a watch full eye on Beth. The foster care, ever continuing to fail in this country, placed her with an unsuitable family. The father, a vile money guzzling creature, was abusive towards anyone who crossed paths with him. I rescued Beth from that house before he was able to lay his hands on her. Construction will be taking place for the next 7 days to accommodate your new guest. The bedroom door will be locked from 1 pm onwards. Please gather any necessary clothing, toiletry and supplies that you may need from the room, closest area and bathroom. Off the gym, you will see that a mirror has been removed from a wall and a door now lies in it's place. A new bathroom can be found inside. Both couches are fold out._

"Quinn what are we going to do?" Rachel asked once the blonde was done.

"You're Quinn?" the small voice of Beth asked. She nodded.

"You're Quinn? My tummy mommy Quinn?" Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Beth, you know who I am?" Quinn asked her.

"My mom said that you were my tummy mommy because I was in your belly. But you couldn't take care of me so you gave me to my mommy."

"Why am I here?" she asked the two women, looking from one to the other.

"Can you handle this while I get stuff out of the room before the door locks?" Rachel asked, getting up from the couch. Quinn nodded and moved to sit on the floor in front of Beth.

"Rachel and I have been locked in this house for the past two years," a look of shock and confusion came across the younger girls face. "The man that took us and now you, he's never hurt us. Not ever. But he's going to keep us here until he's done with us"

"But why?" Beth asked, her voice breaking as tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the blanket in her hands. Quinn's breath hitched when she spotted the object. It was the blanket she had given to her daughter the day she gave her to Shelby. The one gift she could give her other than a chance at a better life without her.

"I don't know sweetheart. We woke up here just like you did. He says that he just wants to observe us, which means that he wants to watch us. We don't know why, but so far it hasn't been so bad"

In the room, Rachel kept her ear to the door as she listened to her fiance explain to her daughter. She wondered if this would now change everything for them in the house. Of course she was happy to have Beth here if it meant making Quinn happy and keeping the child safe from an abusive foster family.

###

After showing Beth briefly around the house and describing to her what the outside looks like, they grabbed the rest of the blankets, pillows and toiletry from the bathroom that they would need, along with clothing that they would need for the next week that they were going to be locked outside of their room. Beth, not knowing where anything was so she wasn't much help to them at that time, only moved when Rachel volunteered to show her around the house briefly.

###

Beth sat on the couch for the rest of the day, taking in her surroundings. The girls sat on the other couch observing Beth. The little girl seemed to be in a state of shock since they had told her where she was and she had remained quiet even when they should her around the house.

The only comment she had made was when she pointed out that her picture was in 3 rooms. Quinn couldn't read her expression when she said that she had printed copies of the picture to have Beth's face around the house. Something that she looked forward to when she got out.

"Beth, what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Rachel asked, shifting forward on the couch. Quinn wasn't sat as close to her as she usually would be. The blonde had hesitated when she even sat on the couch. Rachel guessed it was because she wasn't sure how to act around Beth yet, if the girl would be okay with them being together or not.

"I was hiding" she said, looking up at Rachel. "I was hiding from Uncle John"

"Uncle John?" Quinn asked. She hadn't been aware that Shelby had any living relatives since The Voice had said that Beth was in the care of a foster family.

"He made me call him that. He was the man in the house that I went to when my mommy died" Beth whispered, looking down at her hands.

Rachel and Quinn shared a look of concern. Getting on her knee's, Rachel moved to the floor in front of Beth.

"And why were you hiding from John?"

"We were at the park and I fell over and push a little boy by accident. John yelled at me cause the boys mommy called me a bully. He made one of the older girls that live in my house bring me home and then he was gonna punish me. He's mean to everyone and when he punishes someone they don't get a time out."

"What does he do?" Quinn asked, joining Rachel on the floor to be closer to her daughter.

"He usually locks them in their room. But when he's really mad, like he was in the park before I left, he hits them"

Rachel gasped and then covered her mouth with her hand. All that she thought at that moment was that she was glad that The Voice had taken Beth. No matter how bad it was going to be for Beth to be trapped also with them in this house, she'd prefer that than to in danger Beth.

As you are aware from what Beth has told you, her career was unfit to take care of her and insure her safety. I have informed social services anonymously and watched this morning as all 4 other children in the care of John Basset, were removed from his custody and he was taken away by officers in handcuffs.

Quinn pulled her hand from Rachel's grasp, and shook it out from the pain. The girl had grabbed it once The Voice had started and had held a death grip onto it until the speakers turned off.

"Jesus Baby. My freakin' hand" She growled, inspecting it. Rachel turned to her in concern, leaning over to also inspect her hand. Beth laughed, covering her mouth and leaned back into the couch.

"Hey little girl, are you laughing at me?" Quinn said, playfully. The pain in her hand was forgotten when she heard the sound of her child's laughter for the first time.

"I think she is" Rachel smirked, trying to hold back her giant grin as Beth continued to laugh.

"Rachel you're funny" Beth said, wiping the tears from her eyes with the blue hand towel that she had used earlier to dry her tears when she was first informed of why she was in the house. "Mom was right about you"

All noise had stopped after they had each took in what had been said.

"You know who I am?" Rachel questioned, getting up on the couch to sit next to the young girl.

Beth nodded. "My mom had pictures of you. And she had a picture of the both of you in Glee. And my dad"

"You've seen pictures of Puck?" Quinn asked, surprised. She hadn't been aware at all the Shelby had picture of them, let alone had told Beth about her biological parents.

"Who's Puck?" Beth asked confused.

"Puck is Noah. It's a nickname from his last name, Puckerman" Rachel told Beth, smiling at the childs confused face.

"Ohhh. Pucks a silly name. Is he silly?"

"Very. You'd get along with him right away"

"Really? Where is he now?" She asked, excited.

"Right now he's a solider and he's in a different country with this man right here" Quinn pointed to Finn in the group picture she had pulled up on her computer. "They're both in the army"

"I knowed someone in the army" Beth informed them.

"Oh really, who?"

"My mommy's friend Megan. She used to bring me to the park. She was there when mommy got buried and she held my hand when I was sad. She had to go back on the airplane after cause she had to go to work"

"Well, when we get out of here, I promise that you can go to the park with Megan again, okay?" Quinn promised the girl.

"Kay" she smiled.

###

"What's something that you miss from the outside world?" Quinn asked, playing with Rachel's fingers as they sat on the couch bed. Beth was on one side with her head leaning against Quinn's shoulder, Rachel was on the other.

"My dads and Glee club" Rachel answered. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"What about you kiddo?" She asked, turning to Beth.

"I dunno. I miss my mom Shelby but she still not be alive outside here" Beth answered, but quickly pulled back from Quinn and looked at the two women. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel asked confused.

"Cause both of you are here. And Quinn you're my tummy mom and Shelby was Rachel's mommy too"

"Honey, you can talk about Shelby anytime that you want. It's okay to miss her. You talking about her is never going to upset us" Quinn answered, brushing the hair from Beths face.

"Yeah, I know she was my mom too, and even though I didn't know her well, I miss her" Rachel told the girl.

"You do?" the little girl asked, looking over to Rachel, who nodded.

"Whenever you miss her, we'll always be here to listen, okay? And I'm always gonna miss her too, so you can talk to me if you want" Rachel assured the girl.

Beth smiled and then crawled across Quinn, into Rachel's arms. This was the first time the young blonde had made a move to be affectionate with them. Lifting her head from Rachel's neck, Beth leaned over and hugged Quinn as well.

The older blonde couldn't contain her emotions any longer and let out a muffled sob in her daughters hair.

"I really like you" Beth whispered into Quinn's ear.

Laughing, Quinn replied "I really like you too".

Beth moved back to Rachel an whispered into her ear. Quinn watched as Rachel's cheeks went red after Beth pulled back smiling.

"Can we watch cartoons?" The little girl asked, sitting herself between Rachel's legs and leaning back on top of the girl.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel in question to her reaction to Beth's whispered words, only to receive a head shake in reply before Rachel turned the TV on.

###

During Dinner, Beth stayed quiet as she ate her pasta. She had helped Rachel out in the kitchen stirring the sauce, while standing on a chair but had quickly lost interest, opting to help Quinn pick out clothes online that would fit her while she was there. Currently, the only clothes that Beth had were the ones on her back and those weren't even nice or that clean as her foster family hadn't given her access to the clothing she had brought from home. Only giving her hand me downs from the other kids which were torn and stretched in awkward angles.

For a 4 year old, Quinn was surprised to find that Beth had a style and that style was very mixed. She chose many sundresses, in a variety of colors, along with boys section jeans and t-shirts. Quinn sat back and allowed the child to select multiple items of clothing before she made a list and then should Beth where they slid their lists under the door in the storage room.

Beth seemed creeped out, just like they were, of walking into the storage room. They kept as much food as they could in the kitchen to prevent having to take trips to the room. And they never entered it alone in fear that they would be grabbed. It was just another fear that they gained that came with living in the house.

During dinner, Beth spilled some pasta down her t-shirt and jeans, leading to Rachel suggesting that she wear a t-shirt of Quinn's that was long enough to act as a dress until they received clothing. The girl agreed, changing in the handmade area in the bathroom which was again made out of a clothing horse and highly hung sheets to block the view of the camera.

###

"Bedtime kiddo" Rachel announced, helping Quinn pull out the other fold out bed. They were going to sleep on one bed, while Beth slept in the other. They felt it was safer to assume that she would be okay by herself, rather than freak her out by making her sleep in the same bed as one of them. And if it had came to that, which one would she feel more comfortable with? Her birth mother that she hadn't seen since birth until today or the adoptive half sibling that she had never known and only heard about?

Once done making the bed, they looked over to the unresponsive child to see that she had already fallen asleep on their bed, with her 'Blankie' clutched to her chest.

"I guess we're sleeping here" Quinn said, climbing into the bed they had just made.

"I guess so" Rachel whispered back, before she pulled the covers up and around Beth, hoping that they would keep her warm enough throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke the next morning, felt Quinn's arm wrapped around her from behind and she smiled. Snuggling with her fiance for a few moments before she would kick her out of bed in the morning was always her favorite part of their day, besides falling asleep in her arms.

She shifted, turning around, but was surprised to see that it was Beth's arm that was wrapped around her. The young girl, was laying awake and smiled when she met Rachel's eyes. She pulled Rachel closer and snuggled into her chest as best she could with a still slumbering Quinn's arm wrapped around her small waist.

"I got scarred" Beth whispered.

"That's okay," Rachel answered and then craned her neck to read the time on the clock above the TV.

"You wanna help me make breakfast?" She asked, lifting the small arm so that she could turn and slide out of bed.

"I would, but she's got a really strong arm and I've been trying to move it for ages cause I gotta pee" Beth pointed to the arm wrapped around her own waist. Rachel laughed at the site as she grabbed a cushion from the other couch. She then lifted Quinn's hand, sliding the cushion on top of Beth's stomach, giving the girl a chance to slip out of the sleeping woman's grasp.

"You just need to replace yourself with something. Take this from someone who usually wakes up in the death grip each morning" Rachel chuckled as she saw Beth nod and smile, but then look quickly towards the gym where the bathroom was located.

"Go on" Rachel tilted her head towards the bathroom and Beth sprinted off towards the bathroom. Rachel headed to the kitchen laughing to herself. Maybe things were going to get even more interesting with Beth around.

###

When Beth joined Rachel in the kitchen, the two of them began the process of pancakes. Beth had no objections, so she guessed that she liked them.

"What kind do you want little miss?"

"Um... Blueberry?" Rachel tilted her head and looked at the girl with a big smile.

"Do I have something on my face?" Beth asked, bring her hand to her face.

"No you don't. It's just Quinn likes Blueberries too" Beth grinned at the answer and helped Rachel get the blueberries out of the refrigerator. When she saw Rachel take out the strawberries, her face dropped.

"Mommy used to like strawberry pancakes" Rachel wasn't sure what to say really. She had told Beth that she would be there for her if she wanted to talk about their mother, but she actually didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Quinn came strolling into the kitchen before Rachel had to answer, so instead she placed her hand on Beth's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Hello ladies" Quinn said, yawning. "Rach, weirdest thing. I woke up clutching a cushion again!" The blonde laughed and Beth looked at Rachel, sharing a knowing look.

"Okay, to the table please" Rachel ordered, grabbing the plate with the stacks of pancakes and bringing it to the table where the two blondes were now sitting.

They sat down together to eat breakfast. Conversation was light. Beth told them about school. The young girl had just completed her first year of pre Kindergarden. Rachel and Quinn discussed asking The Voice about maybe getting some work books for Beth so that she could continue learning. While they sat at the table, Rachel noticed that Beth had her Blankie on her lap. She smiled, remembering that Quinn had told her that it was the one she had sent with Beth when Shelby adopted her.

###

At around 1 o'clock, after Rachel and Quinn had worked out, showered and dressed, construction noises were heard through the walls coming from their bedroom and outside. At first they all froze, in fear. But soon relaxed, deciding to distract themselves from questioning what was happening behind the closed doors.

Quinn showed Beth the work they had down on the childrens series she had begun working on. Who better to judge her books than a child?

When Beth was busy playing with the piano in the living room, the two women sat at the kitchen table and wrote out a note to The Voice. They asked for school supplies and books for Beth so that they could continue her education. They reminded him about the clothing for the girl. And asked if he could maybe supply some toys for her entertainment until she could get outside and run around after the construction was done.

Rachel asked for beginners guide piano work books for Beth as the girl had asked Rachel to teach her how to play some songs earlier that morning while they were making breakfast and by the sounds that the piano was making right now, she'd need a lot of guidance.

Quinn asked if maybe he could get his hands on pictures of Shelby for Beth as they had no luck finding a Facebook for the woman. Now that Beth was with them, she hoped that maybe Beth could look at her as a parent in her life, but she would always understand that Shelby was the girls mother.

###

The first week was a blur of emotions. Beths emotions were running high and being locked up in a house wasn't helping. She'd taken to walking on the treadmill in the gym at a slow pace to distract her. Both girls knew that it wasn't healthy, but there was nothing that they could actually do other than try their best to be there for her and keep her safe. She hadn't spoken much to them directly. She would be in the middle of coloring or playing a game on a computer or watching TV and randomly start talking out loud. Then she would wait for an answer from whichever one of them were in the room with.

Each night, Beth would fall asleep on a bed by herself, but come morning, she would be wedged between the two women. Rachel quickly discovered that Beth, like Quinn, had a death grip if she got her arms around Rachel in the middle of the night. Each morning, she'd have to wake the girl up just to be released.

Getting out of bed on Monday morning after waking Beth up, Rachel stood and watched as the young girl just turned around and snuggled into Quinn, falling back to sleep. They were so alike, resembling each other so much more and more each day. And now that Rachel stood watching their slumbering figures, she observed their relaxed angelic faces, the mother and daughter were the image of one another. Tip toeing over to the shelves that lined the wall of the hallway, she grabbed Quinn's camera and then quietly, took a few snap shots of the two blondes. So peaceful.

After that, Rachel went about her usual morning routine before Quinn and now Beth woke up. She would put a new load of laundry into the washing machine that Quinn would transfer to the dryer when she woke up. She grabbed the garbage from the kitchen and the bathroom and quickly placed it in the storage room, closing it after she was done. The next time she would enter the room, the bag would be gone and usually any requests they had made would be waiting for her.

She began to make breakfast, the smell usually waking the two girls up. Just as she was taking the bacon off of the stove, Beth came stumbling in and plopped down onto a chair in at the kitchen table.

"Morning sleepy head" Rachel laughed. Beth was sitting in a chair, falling back to sleep as she sat up.

"You're not awake yet, are you?" Rachel laughed, kneeling infront of the child. Beth leaned forward and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Mom, mom kicked me in her sleep" Beth mumbled, whining as she snuggled her face into Rachel's neck. She then fell back to sleep against Rachel, who was frozen with wide eyes. Lifting up Beth, she carried the child back to bed on the couch across from Quinn.

Looking between the two girls, Rachel bit her lip. Probably unknown to the child, she had referred to both Quinn and herself by the term mom. Walking out of the room with a spring in her step, back into the kitchen, Rachel smiled. Mom... she could get used to that.

###

"Mmmmmmm I smell bacon!" Quinn called out, getting up from her bed. She wobbled a bit getting her balance and then moved into the kitchen. Beth soon followed, running past the older blonde, shoving her a little bit when they fought to get to the table first. Beth won, smirking and taking her place at the kitchen table. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Waiting for breakfast to be served up, Beth opened a coloring book that she had received from The Voice along with other toys to give her something do during the day. Rachel was breaking eggs, her face twisting as she did so. Since moving into the house, she had abandoned her Vegan ways and instead had taken to just a vegetarian diet. She told Quinn when asked about her diet change, that it she was just more comfortable with this diet, but really she had done it so that meals would be simpler to make.

"Baby, do you want me to finish breakfast and you can put the clothes in the dryer?" Quinn asked, but then froze when she realized her word slip. Her and Rachel had taken a low key road when it came to their relationship, not sure on how to approach the subject with Beth. Surely she wouldn't have a homophobic look on it, she was only 4 and Rachel knew that Shelby wouldn't have raised Beth with any negative views on homosexuality as she had helped her fathers out all those years ago. But Rachel was also frozen.

"Uh...Quinn asked you a question" Beth informed the woman.

"No Quinn, I'll do this. You grab the clothes and can you put in the next load please?"

Quinn nodded, biting her lip, unsure how much awkwardness her word slip would create between the 3 of them.

###

After a rather quiet breakfast between the 3 of them mostly due to Quinn and Rachel holding their tongues, Beth excused herself from the table, rushing off towards the library and closing the door.

"Do you think she knows about us?" Quinn asked, helping Rachel clear the plates and looking around the kitchen for any sign of the child. She then moved across the kitchen to put her arms around Rachel's waist while the girl washed dishes.

"I'm not sure. But would it be so bad if she did? We can't keep avoiding talking to her. We're engaged, she's going to find out sooner or later baby"

"I know. I'm just worried that she'll be uncomfortable and I don't want to make her stay here anymore horrible than it already must be" Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder, placing a kiss there.

"I'm not uncomfortable" Beth called out from the doorway. The two women jumped and then spun around. Rachel looked at Quinn, who was looking at Beth, before she moved forward to the young girl.

"Try not to sneak up on us again?" She asked, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table and indicating for her to take a seat. Once Beth was seated, Quinn and Rachel joined her at the table.

"Do you have any questions?" Quinn asked, biting her lip. This isn't exactly how she thought this conversation would go down.

"Are you going to get married?" She asked, looking at the ring on Quinn's finger. The older blonde almost kicked herself. Obviously with how wise beyond her years her daughter was, she would have already seen the engagement ring.

"Yes we are. Are you okay with that?" Rachel asked, taking Quinn's hand.

"Yeah" the child shrugged. "Can I be the flower girl?" Quinn's head snapped up to take a look at her daughter.

"So you're seriously okay with this?"

"As long as I can be your flower girl and my dress isn't too poofy then I'm happy" Beth replied, grabbing her coloring book from the table and then running back to the library.

"I don't think my heart can handle anymore of these situations Rach" Quinn said, resting her head upon her fiance's shoulder.

"Me neither. You Fabray women are going to be the death of me"


	7. Chapter 7

She woke to the sound of Beth crying. She knew it was Beth, because her fiancee was sleeping soundly beside her. She got up, taking one last look at Rachel before heading in the direction of the library where the sound was coming from.

"Beth?" She called out, opening the door wider as she walked in. She switched on the light, momentarily blinding herself as the room illuminated and spotted her daughter once her eyes adjusted.

The child was huddled in the corner of the room, her view almost blocked by the comfy armchair that Beth had only been sitting in hours ago, snuggled into Rachel as the two of them read Quinn's latest childrens book. She was holding what looked to be a frame in her tiny hands.

"Honey?" Quinn called out, talking steps towards the crying child. Beth looked up, startled. She must not have realized that Quinn was in the room until now. The look of anger suddenly took over the child's face as she jumped to her feet, strode across the room the rest of the way to meet Quinn in the center and then trusted the frame towards the older blondes face, stopping an inch short of hitting Quinn's nose.

"Don't call me honey. Only my mom calls me that. You are NOT my mom. I want my mom! I hate you and I hate it here" She screamed, her voice laced with venom, words aimed at Quinn.

Shocked at Beth's outburst, Quinn's eyes caught the sight of the image that was being held to her.

Shelby.

Quinn guessed that The Voice had finally supplied Beth with a picture of the woman after the many letters that the girl had slid under the door had gone unanswered for the entire time that she had been here.

"Beth, I'm not trying to replace your mom" Quinn began, but was cut off when Rachel stumbled through the door.

"Hey, what's going on in here? I heard shouting"

Beth ran to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. "I just want to go home" She cried into Rachel. Quinn met the questioning eyes of her fiancee and shook her head, telling her to leave it. Defeated, Quinn passed the two girls and left the room with her head hung.

###

Once Rachel had calmed Beth down, she pulled her over to the chair and sat the child upon her lap.

"Beth, what happened?"

"I got sad"

###

Quinn had eventually cried herself to sleep.

She was woken up the following morning by a constant poking in her face.

"Mmm Rach, not now" She said, shifting. But the poking continued.

"Quinn" A shaky voice whispered, poking her a couple more times. Quinn turned over in her bed and saw that it was Beth who had been trying to wake her. The young girl turned around and bent down. Turning back around, she lifted up a tray of food.

"I made you breakfast" She said, stepping forward and placing the tray on Quinn's lap when she shifted into a sitting position. "Well, Rachel helped me. She let me chop up the fruit and butter the toast" Beth next to her on the bed.

Quinn felt uneasy, not sure what to say to Beth after she screamed at her last night. So instead of talking, she lifted a piece of toast to her mouth and took a bite, looking around the living room over to the kitchen where she could see Rachel's head was poking out, watching them.

They sat in silence, Quinn munching on her food, Beth watching her eat.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Beth say sorry and explain yourself. Quinn forgive her so that we can all move on with our day!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" Beth whispered.

"It's okay. You were just upset. I understand" Quinn comforted the child. They sat on the bed awkwardly, listening to Rachel load the dishwasher. Beth was busy looking at a bird that had just landed on the table outside the window when she jumped from the sudden hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand and then to Quinn, who was smiling and holding out a slice of toast for Beth to take. The child smiled back, took the food and began munching into it.

"Beth, I'm not trying to replace your mom. Shelby is always going to be your mother. But I'd like to be something in your life, If you'll let me"

"I'd like that" Beth answered and then stood up to lean over the tray so that she could give Quinn a hug.

"LET'S GET SOME SUN!" Rachel shrieked from the kitchen. She heard the door in the storage area open and personally wanted to be out of the house right that second.

###

They settled into a nice pattern over the 4 weeks that Beth had been in the house. They were close of course, with them only being the 3 people in the house and also the fact that the bedroom had yet to be opened. The Voice had been quiet, only interacting to drop off food in the storage room. And the noises.

Starting at 9 am each morning, construction work could be heard from the other side of the wall and also when they were outside. Quinn's theory was that The Voice was building an extension. From 9 to 4, Monday to Friday, they were asked to stay indoors and keep quiet. They guessed it was so they didn't attract suspicion from the workers. Rachel and Quinn had discussed making noise, crying for help. But that thought was soon eliminated when they woke to a letter on the kitchen table one morning warning them that if they caused any commotion then they would be punished. In fear of the unknown punishment, they spent their days trying to avoid making loud noises and causing attention to themselves.

###

On Beth's 5th week in the house, they awoke that morning when the shutters (which had been closed yesterday and followed with loud crashes that shook the entire house) arose from the ground and illuminated the room. Beth was the first to notice the ajar bedroom door and jumped from her bed to theirs in excitement.

"The door is open! It's open!" She cheered and then pulled them both by their hands to the door. Once they stood in the frame, she hid behind them though, suddenly nervous as to what they would find. They entered the room together and found that it had been altered only slightly. The change, was the double doors that opened into the extension that had been built.

The doors opened into a wide room that had blue walls and wooden floor. On one wall they found a large bay window that looked out into the garden.

"I guess they were knocking the wall yesterday" Rachel observed.

On the other wall they found a white board and an overheard projector. In front of the wall sat a desk and chair.

"I guess we have schooling sorted" Quinn said, walking over to the book shelves and finding many childrens books along with school workbooks for both Beth and them to help her.

"I have bunkbeds!" The child announced, running over to the bed frame and climbing up to the top bunk. "Look look! I have bunkbeds!" She cheered, standing up and then quickly sitting down when she bumped her head on the roof.

"Yes we see. And look at all these toys" Rachel said, turning to the areas surround the door frame into their room. She was genuinely happy that Beth would now have more to entertain her and have her own space. The child was quickly growing bored of all their attempts of entertainment and it would be nice for her to have somewhere to relax when she was having a rough day.

The rest of the day was spent with Beth making a mess of her new room and the two women sitting on the floor with her as she showed them each and every toy. They ate home made pizza while sitting on the floor and watching a movie on the over head projector that was hooked to Quinn's laptop.

####

"Well Santana... she... lets just say that Santana was the kid who always got a lot time outs" Quinn said, struggling to find the right words to describe her friend. They had sat down for the afternoon and told Beth stories of New Directions and filled her in on each member from their pictures and Facebook profiles.

"And would still have gotten them in highschool" Rachel added "Probably even now"

"What about Brittany?" Beth asked, pointing to the blonde woman dressed as a sexy elf in the picture with Santana, who was dressed as a sexy form of Santa. It was their Christmas card apparently.

Rachel and Quinn shared a smile. "Brittany would get a time out just to be with Santana"

"One time, she threw an apple at our kindergarden teacher just to get detention. Then it repelled off the teacher and hit Rachel in the face" Quinn said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter. Beth laughed at the look on Rachel's face. She knew what that meant, her mom was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight or in her bottom bunk.

Rachel released an angry sigh when Quinn doubled over.

Quinn was going to be doing all the cooking and cleaning as well.

###

Their first Christmas together was rather uneventful, except for the cruel fact that The Voice ruined the illusion of Santa for Beth. Well he didn't do it himself. Beth had been so upset at the thought of someone coming into the house in the middle of the night, that Rachel and Quinn had to sit the child down and explain the truth to her. Christmas was kind of ruined... until Beth saw all the toys under the Christmas tree and her thoughts went elsewhere.

"Quiiiiinnn" Rachel called from Beth's room where she had just entered to get the girl for dinner. Quinn came running in and stopped at the door where Rachel stood when she spotted what her fiancee had been looking at.

Beth was standing in the corner of her room, now hiding her hands with a mischievous look on her face. Behind her, the wall was covered in fresh painted hand prints, curtsey of the child who had just received a set of paints for Christmas.

"Beth Corcoran. Did you do this?" Quinn asked.

"No!" Beth answered. "It was Agi!" She insisted.

"Who's Agi?" Rachel asked Beth, quickly looking at Quinn.

"Agi's my friend. She's right here" Beth said, pointing to the empty space in front of her.

Rachel's eyes shot open wide as she began to take steps back from the room. Quinn turned and chuckled at the brunette.

"You're seriously afraid of an imaginary friend!"

"Quinn they're creepy!" Rachel huffed, the back of her legs finally hitting the side of the mattress and she sat down, crossing her legs.

"I think Rachel is a bit afraid of Agi, but Beth, I don't think it was Agi who did this" Quinn said, pointing to the mess on the wall.

Beth huffed. She knew she was in trouble.

"I think we need a time out for lying little miss, and for the paint. I already told you this morning that if you made a mess, we'd have to take it out of your room" Quinn said, moving forward to take the paint set and blank canvas out of the room. Beth screamed "Noooo" and then pushed Quinn.

"My paints!" The child screamed again. "You're stupid"

"Hey, young lady. That's not very nice" Rachel said, jumping off the bed and walking into Beths room.

"You're stupid too! I hate you!" Beth screamed.

###

Beth spent the rest of Christmas being put in time out for 10 minutes and then being allowed out. Then she would have to put back in repeatedly throughout the day for acts of constant trouble making.

It continued for a full week. Getting to the stage where toys were taken away from the child. Beth cried nonstop, resulting in both Rachel and Quinn to eventually cry because they honestly did not know what to do to help Beth.

Early on New Years Day, Beth had woken up and for the first time since she had gotten her new room, crawled into bed with the two women. She shook Rachel awake to turn her over so that the two women were facing each other with Beth between them.

"Beth?" Quinn asked. The child had buried her face in her blankie.

"I'm sorry" she said, the sound muffled by the fabric.

"What sweetheart?" Rachel asked, rubbing the childs back. Beth turned over and removed her blankie from her face.

"I'm sorry. Agi was telling me to be bad. I'm sorry" She was crying now. They were quick to comfort her, pulling her into their embraces and kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"Baby girl, why was Agi telling you to be bad?"

"She said that you didn't love me, that if I was bad you'd send me back to mommy. But mommy's gone"


	8. Chapter 8

"Quinn, the 'friend' was telling her to misbehave so we'd send her away!" Rachel snapped. Quinn had told her to calm down, not get worried about what Beth had told them.

"Rach, it's her imagination. Look I've read about this. Children her age often acquire imaginary friends, especially after traumatic events! And now that Agi is gone, maybe this week of doom will end"

And it did. They sat Beth down and reassured her that they do love her, very much. They also made it clear to her that what 'Agi' was saying about her returning to her mother wouldn't happen. As much as they wished she still had Shelby, that there wasn't anything that they were able to do. She understood.

That evening, they sectioned off a part of the wall that Beth had painted on and painted a picture of the 3 of them on the wall. It was to be the last time that Beth would take a paint brush to anything that wasn't allowed.

###

It snowed the first week of February. Quinn had been walking in from the studio after Rachel kicked her out of the house for blasting Radiohead and refusing to listen to them with her headphones. Why can't Rachel understand that some music just HAS to be listened to out loud?

She stood in the snow for about 10 minutes before she had enough to make a snow ball and then decided to fling it at Beth's bedroom window where Beth and Rachel were currently sitting.

"Beth, focus please" Rachel asked as she waiting for Beth to finish her work sheet. They had been on the same math problems for the last week and Beth's concentration was stuck to the window looking out into the falling snow.

"I wanna go outside" She complained.

"As soon as you finish your work sheet, you can put on your snow stuff and go play outside. I'll even make you hot cocoa when you come in. But until then, turn your head down to the paper in front of you" Rachel said and then turned her head back to her computer. She was on a teachers forum looking for tips on how to be a better 'teacher'.

Her and Quinn were sharing the job of being a teacher to Beth. They had been supplied with books and teaching supplies from The Voice and held 'classes' in Beth's room where a desk and a white board were placed in the corner of her room. They used an overhead projector most of the time though.

Rachel covered Music, math and some simple history, beginners. They had sat down one night and laid down a lesson plan for the girl. It seemed like a lot for such a young child to start on, but both not actually being teachers, they waited to test the waters. And classes were working out well so far.

Quinn covered English and spelling. She also thought Beth how to work her camera so they had begun some photography and Beth showed some interest in Art so they liked to spend time reading about famous artist and then they would each take a shot of 'recreating' a famous painting on Fridays when it was art time. She also covered World Religion (meaning she thought Beth about all Religions, not wanting to force the girl into a religion like she had. So far, Beth was a somewhat non God believer just because she didn't see how it was possible that there was a god if he could be so cruel as to take away her mother).

Rachel did have some trouble keeping Beth's attention sometimes. She knew that there was a great difference between her classes and Quinns. But she guessed it was because Beth and Quinn were one in the same. They thought very alike and were similar in so many ways that Rachel often found herself doing a double take when they would do an action at the same time or have the exact same reaction to things.

That being said, Rachel and Beth had some similarities. Some of Rachel's inherited traits from her mother (that her fathers had pointed out) Beth had also picked up from her time living with Shelby. They both gagged at the thought of orange juice with bits in it, both claiming that it reminded them of expired orange juice that goes chunky. They both had this thing were if they didn't sip the top of a soda can after drinking, they would fidget and be uncomfortable for hours. Quinn found it insanely funny to hold the cans above her head while both shorter girls jumped endlessly in hope to get the cans. It was all fun and games for Quinn until one of them would tickle her side and she'd end up tipping some of the liquid over on her own head.

That was one thing about 3 of them now being in the house. They ganged up on each other a lot (playfully). Quinn and Beth would play jokes on Rachel daily, where as Beth and Rachel would tease and taunt Quinn for a reaction, hourly.

Never did Quinn and Rachel gang up on Beth though. They had both teased her once and that ended in the biggest dramatic fit that they had even seen. Worse than a Rachel/Mercedes/Kurt diva tantrum combined. Worse than a Lima Height Lopez tantrum that would empty an entire McKinley hallway with just the sound of her footsteps walking down the corridor. Worst than a Sue Sylvester range of terror after another budget cut meeting with Figgins.

Beth was another child when she was in a mood. The Fabray face came out and the Puckerman devilishness kicked in and resulted in flipped furniture and broken plates. The only thing that had stopped Beth from breaking a window, was that The Voice had stepped in and called the child out on her behavior over the intercom. She quickly stopped and went so far as insisting that she fill the dishwasher after every meal that week. The girls would have to redo the work that she did after wards though, seeing as she hadn't quiet mastered the art of filling a dishwasher at such a young age.

###

When April came, so did the return of the sun and Agi, the imaginary friend. But this time, Agi decided to behave herself. Quinn liked to sit back and watch Rachel freak out whenever she was about to sit on top of Agi. Beth liked to trick the brunette sometimes just to watch her jump around too.

The day Agi disappeared was May, the morning of Quinn's 21st Birthday. Beth woke Quinn up by pulling open her eyelids.

"Are you awake?" she asked, about to poke Quinn's eyeball with her fingers. Jumping up, Quinn got an eyeball full of Beths finger anyway. Beth ran from the room screaming that she had gotten eyeball juice on her finger. Quinn stumbled out of her room and went flying over the arm of the sofa. When she lifted herself up from the floor, rubbing at her eyeball, she was met with a stack of pancakes with candles on top.

"Blow! Blow! Make a wish!" Beth cheered, pumping her arms in the air and accidentally knocking the plate over into Quinn's lap, luckily after she blew out the flames.

"Oopsies?" Beth said, innocently.

"Oopsies? Oopsies? I don't think that's gonna cut it little girl" Quinn said, standing up and chasing Beth until she caught her in the gym and tackling her to the ground on a yoga mat before smothering the child in kisses and tickles.

###

That night, Quinn took her turn for story time laying on the bottom bunk with Beth laying infront of her as they read through the storybook together.

"And little girl Bell laid down for the night, after a busy day in the forest" Quinn read.

"She cl -closed her eyes and dre- am -t" Beth began.

"Dreamt" Quinn corrected.

"Dreamt of the won -der- ful, wonderful day she had with her new friends. The End"

"The End" Quinn repeated. She shuffled herself out from behind Beth, switched on her night light and then turned off the overhead light.

"Sleepy time baby" Quinn whispered, bending down and kissing her childs forehead. "I'll send Rachel in, in a few minutes. Sweet dreams" she said, pulling back and standing up straight.

About to turn, she was stopped when Beth tugged on her hand. She bent back down to level with her.

"Can.. um... c-can I maybe call you mom?" Beth stuttered out, nervous. Beth had been living with them for a year now and sure they still had moments where Beth reminded the two of them that they were not her mothers, but she really seemed to want this and Quinn was more than happy to accept her request.

"As long as I can call you my baby" Quinn replied, kissing the child's forehead once more before tucking her in and exiting the room. She closed the doors slowly, watching as Beth turned over to face the wall and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hey, she already asleep?" Rachel asked, walking into the room in a towel after having a shower.

"Not yet, but let's leave her sleep. She has a busy day what with all the food she stuffed into that tiny mouth and all the running she did outside after that poor butterfly" Quinn laughed. Beth had literally spent an entire hour chasing a poor butterfly around the garden before it had got the sense to fly back over the wall.

Rachel laughed before going behind the dressing screen and changing for bed. When she came out from behind it, she snuck into Beth's room.

Quinn changed and then sat down on the side of her bed, waiting for Rachel to return. She closed her eyes when she felt the mattress dip and Rachel wrapped her arms around her shoulders before massaging them.

"Beth just called me mommy" She whispered.

"Mmmhmmm" Quinn hummed, relaxed by the feeling of Rachel's fingers.

"Did she finally say it to you?"

"What do you mean finally?" Quinn asked, turning around to face the brunette. Rachel moved around so she was straddling the blondes lap.

"Well, since she got here she's, I think unaware, been calling me mom. But I actually think it might have something to do with my resemblance to Shelby. This time though she called me 'mommy Rachel' so I guess it was purposely"

"You never said"

"You never asked" Rachel smirked, leaning down to press her lips against Quinns.

"Good birthday?"

"Best birthday" Quinn replied, moaning when Rachel slipped her hands under Quinn's tank top.

"Under the covers please, future Mrs. Fabray" Quinn whispered.

"Pfftt I'm keeping my name" Rachel replied.

"Well tonight, you're future Mrs. Fabray because it's my birthday. Covers. Now" Smacking the brunettes butt, Quinn shimmied under the covers, hidden from view of the camera and made love that night to her beautiful fiancee.

###

To celebrate Beths birthday 2 weeks later, they decided to have a movie day filled with movies of Beth's selection. Quinn, surprisingly, was the first to wake. She tip toed to the kitchen and made a start on breakfast. 15 to 20 minutes later, she heard a single pound on the floor. It was Beth after jumping from her top bunk.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she heard the child yell. Then she heard Rachel shriek, followed by another loud thump and Rachel swearing under her breathe. A few moments later, after Beth made a quick stop to the bathroom, both girls joined Quinn in the kitchen. Beth attacked Quinn, wrapping her arms around her mothers waist and hugging tight. Rachel walked in rubbing her rear end which a puss on her face.

Beth looked up at her mother and whispered "Mommy felled out of bed" and buried her face in Quinns top to hide the smile from Rachel.

"Happy Birthday baby" Quinn cooed, running her fingers through Beth hair. The golden locks had grown a great amount over the passed year and Beth was allowing neither Rachel nor Quinn to touch it with scissors. Quinn was trying to think of ways to either black mail or bribe the child.

"Junk food and movies today, right?" Beth asked, already trying to sneak candy from the pantry.

"Right" This was the first birthday that Quinn was going to spend with her daughter. It'd been an entire 5 years since she had held her baby in hospital that day. Once a reminder of the choice she made, this day was now a true celebration.

###

**WARNING: HARRY POTTER SPOILER! Stop reading this section if you haven't seen, read or know what happens in The Deathly Hallows that you don't want to be spoiled!**

"You know what, I think Beth should be our house elf. She's good with carrying stuff around" Quinn laughed, taking the juice box from Beth. Their daughter had quickly ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a drink for herself before they settled down for story time. While out there, Rachel and Quinn had both separately asked for a drink each time Beth had been on her way back. They were messing with her, of course, because she'd made a comment at breakfast about how great it was to be treated like the princess she was.

"House elf, like in Harry Potter?" The young blonde asked, picking up the copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They had only just finished The Chamber of Secrets where the house elf had been introduced and had watched the movie early that day. Dobby was now Beth's favorite character.

"Yup! And we should change your name to Dobby!" Rachel suggested. Quinn's face dropped. She'd read the last book and had cried. She'd cried when the new pile of books had been delivered, opening the box and finding the final book on the top of the pile. Rachel had held the blonde while she cried for over an hour, mumbling about how her childhood was now over and how she wished that she could take to the internet to mourn with all the other Potter fans.

"Oh Quinn, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking" Rachel said, pulling Quinn into a hug. Never being much of a fan of movie series (she'd only seen the first one and half of the 3rd) she just didn't really understand Quinn's obsession. But now that herself and Beth were slowly making their way through the books, she was beginning to understand. The spoilers she'd received from Quinn were kind of ruining it for her though.

"Why's mom so upset? Why can't you call me Dobby?"

"DOBBY!" Quinn fell to her knees dramatically and over played her sobbing. An Oscar winning performance, Quinn thought.

"Nevermind her sweetheart. She's just being dramatic because he dies in the end. Okay, into bed you go" Rachel pulled back the covers on Beths bottom bunk so that she could get in, but when her daughter didn't make her way into the bed, Rachel turned around to see what was wrong.

Beth stood, mouth agape and wide eyes, misty with tears. She was frozen and so was Quinn who had stopped her drama and was now looking up at Beth. Rachel now realized her mistake. Maybe telling Beth wasn't a good idea. The child fell into Quinn's body, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck, sobbing.

"Yup, defiantly shouldn't have told her. Maybe Santana was right, maybe I do need a filter. Or else learn to say 'Spoiler alert' before hand" She mumbled to herself, slowly walking past the blubbering messes on the ground and exiting the room.


	9. Chapter 9

After searching all the rooms in hope to find her mom, Beth finally located the blonde in the recording hut. She was currently in the booth, sitting on a stool with her laptop balanced on her lap. Sometimes, when the house was busy, she'd come out here and write for a few hours.

The microphone was on and Beth could hear Quinn talking to herself out loud as she hadn't noticed her daughter standing on the other side of the glass.

"Stupid Finn better not try anything when we get out of here. Rachel is mine now" She grumbled as she scrolled down his facebook page. Even being deployed in a different country, he still posted a message to Rachel's wall saying "Miss you babe" and attached a picture of the two of them. The green eyed monster paid a visit to Quinn often when the topic of Finn Hudson came up.

"Who's Flynn?" Beth asked over the intercom and then released the button on the sound board. It was the only button that she was allowed to touch in the hut except for the light switch and even then, she was usually yelled at when she played with it.

Quinn jumped and in the last second was able to prevent her computer from falling to the floor.

"Jesus Beth! What have you been told about sneaking up on people!" She said, clutching her heart with her free hand.

Beth did that alot, sneak up on them. Not on purpose though because she had been asked very early on not to do it. She had a sort of grace about her in movement that sometimes made it impossible for Rachel or Quinn to hear her when she came into a room. This time though, it was just that Quinn had been too busy with her laptop to see the girl.

"Sorry. Who's Flynn?" She asked again.

"No one"

"No tell me! You said that Flynn better not try anything cause mom is yours now. Who's Flynn?" Beth demanded to know.

"No one. Go play" Quinn tried to brush the question off and mention playing to hopefully distract the child.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, than I'm just going to ask mommy!" She said and than ran for the door. Behind her she could hear Quinn calling and her the sound of the studio door opening when she pulled the garden door.

"Mooooom, mooommy!" Beth called running to the kitchen. She heard the garden door open and close as she slid into the kitchen where Rachel was standing at the stove, finishing dinner.

"Who's Flynn?" She asked.

"Beth, no!" Quinn yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Why do you want to know who Flynn is?" Rachel asked, looking from mother to daughter suspiciously.

"Cause mommy said that -" But Beth was cut off when Quinn placed her hand over Beth's mouth and then bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'll give you candy if you keep your mouth shut"

Beth held out her hand and raised her eyebrow. Keeping her hand on the childs mouth, Quinn leaned up to the cabnit behind her and got down the candy box. She took out a lollipop, a packet of chips and a chocolate bar and placed them in Beth's outstretched hand. Beth smiled and ran from the room.

"Quinn she's going to ruin her dinner! And did you just bribe our daughter?" Rachel asked, hands on her hips. She had been slaving away for most of the day in the kitchen preparing dinner and Quinn just hands Beth junk!

"Um... It's for a good cause?" Quinn said, trying to sound innocent.

"And what cause is that, the 'I did or said something that I don't want Rachel to know and Beth over heard so now I have to bribe her AGAIN' cause?"

"You know I'm a big supporter" Quinn replied, making her way around the breakfast bar until she reached Rachel. With the divas hands still on her hips, it made it easier for her to snake her hands around the diva's hips and kiss her neck.

Rachel gave into the blondes kisses. She couldn't stay angry at the girl.

Once Beth had successfully hidden her treats away in her room where she knew neither of her mothers would find them, she came strolling into the kitchen. She stood watching the two women sway side to side as they held each other in an embrace before she called out "MOM SAID THAT FLYNN BETTER KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF YOU CAUSE YOU ARE HER'S NOW" and then legged it back to her room before Quinn could catch her.

"Quinn Fabray. Are you serious?" Rachel asked, quickly turning in Quinn's arms. "She's talking about Finn!"

"She overheard me talking to myself, no big deal Rach"

"Baby, are you seriously jealous of Finn?" Rachel cooed.

"Not jealous... just very much prepared to punch him in the face if he tries to claim you as his whenever we get out of here"

"Quinn"

"Okay, so he left another stupid message on your page and it's KILLING me that I can't comment to tell him to back the fuck off"

"Baby, I love you. Nothings going to chance that" Rachel pulled Quinn into a kiss, linking her arms around the blondes neck to pull her closer.

"You won't love her anymore if she kills me, right? That way she wont hurt me now!" Beth called out from where ever she was hiding in the house. Rachel and Quinn laughed in each others embrace, ignoring the child when she repeated the question, worry evident in her voice.

###

June came, bringing a mark to 3 years since the girls had been taken, a year already for Beth.

"Mom! Mom!" Beth yelled running in from the garden. She stopped just in time to pause and open the glass back garden door.

"Mom!" She called again. Rachel stepped out from the library, right infront of the child stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not mom" Beth said.

"No I'm not mom, but she's sleep and you're making far too much noise little miss. What's up?"

"Mommy I found a treasure!" The child said, holding up a box and opening it showing Rachel a diamond ring. Rachel's eyes widened and she grabbed the box from her daughter. She turned from the child and marched her way into her bedroom where Quinn was sleeping.

"Wake up" Rachel demanded.

"Quinn. Wake up right now"

"Mmmm sleeping" Quinn mumbled, covering her head with her blanket. Rachel yanked the fabric from the bed and dropped it on the ground, out of Quinn's reach.

"Quinn. Wake up this instant!"

"Rachel. Sleeping. Head ache, remember?"

"Quinn. I said get up. Remember?" Quinn opened one eye and looked at her fiancee who was standing infront of her with her hands on her hips. She spotted Beth behind her and then her eyes landing on the box clutched in Rachel's hand.

"Oh. I guess she found the ring. You know how hard it is to hide stuff in this house with Beth getting into everything?" Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn, what is this?"

"A ring, duh!" Beth giggled behind Rachel.

"Yes smart ass, I know it's a ring. Is it for me?"

"No it's for my other fiancee. I noticed that she doesn't have an engagement ring so I got her one. Hope you don't mind" Quinn replied, sarcastically. Rachel let out a high pitched squeal and then jumped on top of Quinns' back and straddling the girl, tickling her until she turned over.

When Quinn was finally on her back, Rachel leaned down and peppered her face with kisses. Beth decided to join in, jumping on Rachel and blowing a raspberry on the womans cheek.

"Wait" Rachel said, pulling back from Quinn. "This isn't because of the Finn thing is it?" She wondered aloud.

"Why do you gotta ask so many questions mommy? Can't you just play and zip it!" Beth sighed. Quinn broke down in laughter, unable to breathe especially when Rachel decided that her girls needed to be attacked with tickles, rendering them both unable to breathe and the 3 of them spent of remainder of the day laying in bed together, Rachel admiring her ring, Quinn trying to sleep while Beth continuously poked her face, waiting for a reaction. She didn't get one. Quinn was out cold for the remainder of the day.

###

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered, shaking the blonde a little.

"Mmm"

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am" The blonde whined. She'd had such a peaceful day of rest once they had allowed her to fall back to sleep. Now Beth was in her bed, having fallen asleep between them before Rachel tucked her in.

"When we leave here, we're really going to be married, right?" Rachel asked, her left hand above her face as she admired her ring.

Quinn turned over to look at her lover. The doors between their room and Beths were wide open, the nightlight behind Quinn illuminated the brunettes face.

"Of course we are baby, why would you ask that?"

Rachel ignored the question. "And you're going to tell your mom about us, right? You're going to come out to your family?"

Quinn didn't have an answer right away. If asked how much she thought about her family, she'd say 'everyday'. But honestly, it was only maybe once a week, a passing thought. When her and Rachel began their relationship, it had been a nagging thought in her mind. But that voice had been silenced as she fell more in love with the other girl. Now when she looked at Rachel, looked at Beth and the family that she now had, those thoughts disappeared.

"Baby, your my family. I'll tell my mom, I'll tell the world. I love you Rachel Berry, you know that"

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it"

"How about I should you" Quinn said, leaning in to kiss Rachel before she got up to close the doors between theirs and Beths room.

###

"Mom, can I have a hug?" Quinn turned around where she was stood in the library, book in hand and eyes squinted. She really needed an eye test. When she turned around, she found Beth standing in the doorway, her Blankie grasped tight in her hands. She bent down, opening her arms and waited for her daughter to walk over to her. When she did, Quinn lifted her daughter up into the air as they clung together, Beths legs wrapped around Quinns waist.

"I miss mommy Shelby" Beth whispered into Quinns neck. Shelby had been dead over a year by now, but this was a regular occurrence in the house. Both women still tried to openly talk about the women, fearing that Beth would get upset if she eventually 'forgot' her mother like they had heard Kurt talk about before. He'd opened up one night to the group while they were having a get together that was being held the same night as his mothers anniversary.

Even though Quinn struggled with her religion, she still sat Beth down and explained that if there is a God and a heaven, then Shelby is watching over Beth everyday. That she was watching to see if she is okay and that Shelby misses her just as much as she misses her.

In her embrace, Quinn assured Beth that Shelby will still always be part of their lives because she was her mother.

"One of them" Beth replied, pulling Quinn closer, if possible.

###

"Hey Beth, when you're around strangers and someone offers you candy, what do you say?" Quinn asked. It was raining outside and they were both stuck inside to have 'english class' but neither really wanted to be there. Beth wanted to be running outside in the rain, even if it was raining. She liked the rain and mud! Quinn wanted to be out there too!

But Rachel had put her foot down, pushing them both into the bedroom saying that Beth was getting dumber by the minute. It'd taken Beth a couple of seconds to realize that Rachel had made a rude comment about her before she let out a "heeey!" and crinkled her face, unamused.

"See" Rachel had chuckled before she left them in the room. That was over an hour ago and the brunette had yet to return, leaving Beth to work on writing her letters while Quinn read some of those parent and teaching forums that Rachel had book marked. There was a big section about child safety when it came to talking to strangers. Even though it wasn't a problem for them in here, it didn't hurt to prepare her child. So she spent the last half hour of their 'english class' talking about road safety and stranger danger.

"So what do you say when a stranger offers you candy?" Quinn repeated the question, just as the clock on the wall turned to 2:00.

"NOOOOO and then I run away to someone I know!" Beth answered, smiling. Quinn couldn't help and let out a giggle when she spotted the gap in the front of Beths mouth. She'd lost her first tooth earlier in the week and was now supporting a gap where one of her bottom teeth would have been. They'd found that it caused a whistling sound when she slept or breathe through her mouth.

"Good girl" Quinn ended the class with giving Beth a sugar free lollipop and sent her on her way while she cleaned up the exercise books and pencils they had been using.

Beth made her way our to the kitchen where her other mother was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the glass wall. Rachel had her computer on her lap and was reading the news online. She'd actually gotten rather bored herself while the other two had been in class, but she hadn't wanted to disturb them so she'd tried to busy herself. That was something about living in this house for so long. You eventually run out of things to do and die of boredom without the entertainment of others. There was only so many times you can clean kitchen appliances before they start to fall apart and she didn't want to have to bother the voice if they needed a new oven just because she'd scrubbed it one too many times.

"Hey mommy" Beth took a seat next to her mom on the floor, leaning over to rest against the other women as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Did mom say you could have that?" Rachel asked. They'd hidden all the candy from Beth but she still sometimes randomly showed up with a piece of it.

"Uh huh" Beth said, before biting into the treat. "Hey mommy, what do you say when someone offers you candy?" She inquired.

"No thank you" Rachel answered, scrolling down the page of the site she was on and beginning an article about the solider over seas. She always kept an eye on what was happening over there since Noah was currently serving in battle. No updates had been posted on facebook about him, only just that Finn was somewhere in Europe helping in a recruitment center.

"MOM! MOM! MOMMY'S GONNA GET ROBBED BY STRANGERS!" Beth yelped, getting up and sprinting from the kitchen.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Rachel sat on the floor in her kitchen, watching as her daughter ran circles around the living room couch yelling 'Stranger Danger'. Her fiancee was stood at their bedroom door, biting her lip with a guilty look upon her face.

###

Quinn shifted upwards, and pressed her lips against Rachel's cool thigh before she slowly kissed her way up to her hip. As she approached the apex of Rachel's legs, she dragged her nose over the thin fabric of her lover's panties, inhaling deeply as she did.

"Mommy!" Beth's voice called from her bedroom, the door just feet away from where the two women lay. Their sex life had been hard in the house as they were surrounded by cameras, but now even more so with a child in the house.

"I'll go" Quinn said, kissing Rachel's abdomen and then crawling out from under the covers in which they had buried themselves under.

Entering the childs room, Quinn flipped on the over head light but failed to see the toy soldiers on the floor before she stood on an entire platoon and yelped out in pain.

"Fuuu-dgeee" she grumbled, her foot clutched in her hand as she hopped on one leg until she lost her balance and came tumbling down on top of the Barbie dream house that had been surrounded by the toy soldiers.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, running into the room tying her pajama pants. Quinn had only been gone no less than 10 seconds before she heard the crashing noises.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel said, trying to hold back her laughter at the sight of her fiancee laying on the ground, clutching her ribs and spitting and spluttering on the dolls hair in her mouth. Her focus was quickly distracted when she heard Beth's squeal of laughter.

Looking up at the child who was sitting on top of her bunk, blankie clutched in her arms, she saw the bright smile upon her face as her laughter rang out, but she also saw the tears which must have been the reason for her cry earlier. Stepping over the blonde who continued to roll about upon the floor, she climbed up the few steps to stand eye level with the girl.

"Nevermind her, she'll be fine" Rachel dismissed Beth's look of worry that came across her face when Quinn gave out a moan of pain. "Lay down and tell me what's wrong?" She asked, running her hand over the blonde haired girls forehead.

"Bad dream. You were old and mom was old and I was bigger and we were still here" Rachel raised her eyebrow in worry.

"And then the food stopped coming"

"Oh Beth. That's not going to happen. We'll get out of here. Someday soon. I promise" Rachel didn't believe the words she spoke, and neither did Beth who nodded anyway and laid back down.

"Sing to me?" Beth requested. "And don't leave me till I'm asleep?"

"Yeah" Rachel whispered.

'Close the door, I don't wanna let the cold in. Cause the night is getting older and I'm tired. Hold me close, And I won't let another soul in. Cause you are everything and all I need tonight' Rachel began. It was a new song she had wrote and had yet to let either girl here.

'You have my heart, Yours for the keeping. You are the first thing I believed in And now I'm yours and you are mine tonight. Take my hand' Rachel reached out to the small hand that clutched the comfort blanket

'Cause I don't want to be without you. You're my anchor and my lighthouse in the storm. Lead the way, Cause I don't want to walk without you. You're a the rose amongst a bitter world of thorns' She turned her back and looked down towards Quinn, who was finally on her knee's attempting to get up. Dramatically.

'You have my heart, Yours for the keeping. You are the first thing I believed in, And now I'm yours and you are mine tonight. My heart is yours, It's clean and healing. You've closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding. I'll give you all I am, give you my life' She ran fingers across Beth's forehead, the child's eye fluttering closed. It was a quick trick that they had learned early on when Beth often needed comforting throughout the night. A guaranteed way to ease the child into slumber.

'You have my heart, Yours for the keeping. You are the first thing I believed in, And now I'm yours and you are mine tonight.' As Beth's eyes closed and stayed closed, she turned to look at the bedroom door, where Quinn stood leaning against the frame. They smiled at one another.

She turned back to Beth, who scrunched her face up at the silence. 'My heart is yours, It's clean and healing. You've closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding. I'll give you all I am, give you my life' She finished in a whisper, leaning over and leaving a kiss upon the childs forehead before making her way down the steps. She made a show of stepping over the remains of the poor flattened platoon and barbie dream house, while keeping strong eye contact with her love that stood watching her, rolling her eyes.

###

The song I used for this chapter was 'For The Keeping' by Wayward Daughter. You can find it on youtube on LydiaEvangeline's profile or else just google 'For The Keeping' :) Also I have been informed that my Italics aren't showing up even after edits! Italic was being used for some thoughts and also whenever the voice speaks. Only a couple of months left until our ladies return to the outside world! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

"You know that feeling you get when your heart feels like it's jumped into your throat? Or when you're sleeping and you suddenly jolt awake? That feeling, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Quinn asked Rachel as she stroked her fingers through the brunette locks. The two of them were laying on the couch, surrounded by blankets, sharing intimate kisses as they held one another. Rachel had her back resting on Quinns chest, her hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Yeah baby, I do" she replied, turning her head to kiss Quinns lips, but one kiss wasting enough as she pulled Quinn's head closer and pushed her tongue into the blondes willing mouth. They both closed their eyes, Quinn nipping at Rachel's tongue as she swiped it over her lip slowly. Pulling back, Quinn smiled before leaning back in to give Rachel one more kiss.

"That's how I feel when you touch me. Or whenever we kiss. Or you look at me. I feel like I can't breathe" She admitted, rubbing her nose into the brunettes cheek, craving the touch to be closer to her love, if possible. Rachel turned in the blondes arms, her own nose rubbing against Quinns as she brought her arm up to circle loosely around her neck.

"I love you" She whispered. She looked into the eyes of the woman she loved and the air escaped her lungs. How they had ever been enemies was a mystery to her. How she ever went without loving this woman who was holding her was a mystery to her and something that she couldn't even remember.

"I don't remember what it feels like to not love you Rachel Berry" Quinn stroked Rachels cheek, leaning forward to kiss her fiancee again. She moved to whisper into her ear, words of her love for the woman in her arms... when she spotted the pair of eyes that were watching her.

"I love you... and I love our daughter. Who is watching us from the door when she is supposed to be sleeping" Quinn announced, both women turning their heads towards the bedroom door where Beth stood, hands in front of her mouth to cover the smile on her face. She ran towards them, climbing up to rest on Rachel, while the brunette continued to lay on Quinn.

"I love you moms" Beth said, cuddling into Rachel, Quinn rubbing her hand up and down her daughters back as she drifted back to sleep, soon followed by her mothers as the 3 laid together on the couch.

Camera #23 zoomed in to watch the sleeping trio.

###

Quinn stood at her bedroom door and watched Rachel attempt to reach her laptop that was laying on the ground beside their dresser, without having to actually get out of bed. It wasn't going well.

The blonde spotted Beth peeping in at the brunette from her own room. They met eyes and Quinn gave a nod before looking back at Rachel. An evil smirk came across the tiny blondes face as she approached the bed on the opposite side. She watched as her struggling mother was only a couple centimeters away with her left hand, as she clung to the bedpost with her right.

"BOO!" Beths shout and bouncing on the large bed, resulted in Rachel toppling to the ground. And Quinn collapsing against the door frame, her body convulsing with laughter as she struggled to breathe. Beth was having the same problem as she over exaggerated while rolling around on the bed, unfortunately not paying attention to how close she was to the side of the bed and rolling off, landing on the back of Rachel who was face down on the floor, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I.. hate.. you.. two" Rachel huffed out, her breathing still askew. They always did things like this! No matter how many times they'd be warned about sneaking up on people, whenever Quinn was involved, it was fine for the 'no sneaking up on people' rule to be forgotten. The rule had been enforced when Beth first came as she used to walk quietly into a room and tap one of them on the back, scarring the life out of them, both not having been used to having more than 3 people in the house for the past 2 years.

That night, under Rachels orders, Quinn was made sleep on the couch, not being allowed stay in a bunk in Beths room and Beth had to help Quinn clean the dishes by hand, no dishwasher allowed.

###

"What's your name gonna be when you and mommy get married?" Beth asked Quinn. The two of them were in the gym, Quinn doing sit ups, Beth sitting on an exercise ball as she bounced up and down. Both Rachel and Quinn were in the best shape they'd ever been in. They worked out almost every morning, it giving them something to do when the days got boring. They made sure that they ran around enough with Beth outside to keep the child healthy, both not liking the idea of her having to use gym equipment.

"Well mommy wants to keep her name," Quinn began, collapsing onto her back, exhausted. "Apparently Rachel Berry sounds better than Rachel Fabray. And Quinn Berry sounds weird, so I don't know yet"

"What about Quinn and Rachel Berry Fabray?" Beth suggested, getting off the ball and sitting down next to her mom on the mat.

"That's a bit of a mouth full, don't you think?"

"So? My name is bigger!" Beth said, poking her moms belly, giggling when the blonde wriggled away.

"Beth Corcoran, not that much missy!"

"No, after you and mommy get married I'll be Beth Corcoran Berry-Fabray. Do you know how longs it's gonna take me to learn to write all of that?"

"You want to change your name to Berry Fabray?"

"Well yeah! My names still Corcoran cause of mommy Shelby and now we can be a real family if I have your name!"

"Baby we'll still be a family even if you have neither of our names" Rachel said. The two blondes on the exercise mat turned to find Rachel leaning against the door frame.

"Well I don't care. I want to be Beth Corcoran Berry-Fabray. You're just jealous mommy cause you're name isn't as cool as mine" Beth said, standing up and leaving the room.

###

"Quinn, Beth! Look at the most adorable baby I have ever seen!" Rachel cooed as she brought her laptop outside for them to see the pictures on screen. Mike and Tina had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Lucy and had just posted pictures from her birthday party.

Quinn and Beth had been outside kicking a ball against one of the walls, careful not to let it go into the pool. Again. Rachel and Quinn sat down on deck chairs and Beth knelled between them.

"Is that Mercedes?" Beth asked, pointing to the screen. One of the group pictures that had been uploaded was of Tina, Mike, Lucy, Mercedes, Artie and Artie's new fiance Ashley, who by the size of her stomach, was pregnant. The next picture was of Mercedes and -

"Quinn, is that Sam?" Rachel asked, scrunching her eyes and leaning closer into the screen.

"Oh my god, it is! I haven't seen him since he moved after sophomore year!"

"Him and Mercedes dated that summer, then he moved" Rachel said, clicking to the next picture where the couple had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Does he sing good like you mommy?" Beth asked Rachel, climbing into Quinns lap.

"Hey! I sing good too!" Quinn said, tickling her daughter and blowing a raspberry on her neck.

"Uh huh" Beth mumbled before she jumped up to go play with the soccer ball once again.

"Awww look at the baby Rach!" Quinn cooed as she looked at the next picture where Lucy was standing, unbalanced, but standing!

"I know. I can't wait to have one!" She said and then stilled when Quinn looked towards her.

"You want more kids?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow and looking towards Beth, who was rooting through the pool toys, and then back to Rachel.

"Well... maybe.. yeah I guess. I just... I'm happy with our little girl, you know I love her. But I think I want more.. do you, want more?" Rachel asked, biting her lip. This was a conversation they hadn't had before, surprisingly. Both had thought about it, but had been weary to bring it up in conversation. Rachel was kicking herself right now.

"Yes I think I could handle one or two more little ones running around. Especially if they look like you"

"Really?" Rachel leaned into the touch when Quinn placed her hand on the girls cheek.

"I can't wait to have more kids with you Rachel Berry" She said, leaning over to kiss her fiancee.

"More kids?" Beth asked, now standing infront of the almost kissing couple. "I get a little brother or sister?" Her eyes were bright and the smile on her face was huge.

"Maybe. Someday sweetie. Once we get out of here, okay?"

"Awww! Why not now? Then I'll have someone else to play with and babies are so cute and I can play pretend with them and they can be my baby and I can put them in a stroller and you can change the diapers cause that's for grown ups and then I can be the bestest big sister. I hope its a girl. Or maybe a boy. I'd kinda like to have a brother" Rachel looked to Quinn and Quinn looked to Rachel.

"So why can't you have a baby now?" Beth asked. Her innocent face was breaking Rachel and Quinns hearts. How did they explain to a 5 year old that they couldn't have a baby inside the house with just the two of them...

"We have to wait until we're outside because... because... because we don't have any doctors!" Quinn turned to Rachel and she swore that she had never loved her fiancee more than she did right now for that answer.

###

"You know, I don't know why the two of you read those! They're not in anyway true!" Quinn stood at Beth's bedroom door, watching as Rachel tucked the child in and sat down to read a fairy tale with her as they did most nights during the week. Each women took a turn at reading book with the child everyday. Quinn had stated that she didn't want to plank Beth infront of a TV for the rest of her life. She'd seen first hand during co counseling at a summer camp a few years ago, the difference between children who learn from the TV and children who learn from their parents.

"They're romantic Quinn! And everyone loves fairy tales! It leads to a fairy tale wedding!" Rachel swooned.

"Fairy tale wedding my ass...tray" Quinn caught herself. Swearing in front of Beth wasn't a common thing but there had been some slips. They suspected that Shelby hadn't been so careful with her grammar as sometimes when struggling with a puzzle or if Beth was in a foul mood, they could hear the child cursing under her breathe. Mouth like a sailor, but she had yet to use her interesting vocabulary in an actually conversation, so they just tried to avoid that use of language. Lord help them whenever Beth was put into the same room as Santana.

"Quinn! Don't be such a Grinch!"

"I'm not being a Grinch! Couples aren't actually like that. Real life couples aren't like a fairy tale! These characters don't even know each other!"

"Quinn it's their love for each other that bring them together. What more do you need than love?" Rachel was getting pissed off now.

"They've never even been on a date!"

"Neither have we! Are you saying that our love isn't real?" Rachel spat, standing up, leaning over to kiss her daughters forehead and then storming out of the room, shoving Quinn with her shoulder as she passed. The blonde turned to watch the door as her fiancee exited.

"Mom, why are you so stupid?" Quinn turned to face her daughter, who was now sitting up in her bed, arms crossed over her chest. The mini blonde was obviously not impressed as she sent the Fabray glare her way.

"I don't knoooow" Kneeling down on the ground next to Beths bed, Quinn dropped her head down into Beth's lap, sulking. Beth couldn't help but reach her hand out and stroke her hand through her mothers hair. "You're kinda hopeless sometimes"

"Not helping" Quinn whined out. "Your mom is going to make me sleep on the couch again"

"You can be a ninja and super sneaky come in here and sleep in my bed" Beth offered. She loved playing with her moms hair. It was shorter now since her mommy had cut it for her last weekend. They'd all sat down for haircuts in the bathroom and Quinn had trusted Rachel enough to cut the length off, which she loved. Her short hair gave her some freedom and it totally didn't take long to dry after showers now.

"I can't be a ninja. I walk into doors whenever I try" Quinn mumbled, her face still buried in her daughters blanket.

"But it's funny. Maybe you can make mommy laugh and she wont be mad anymore or just tell her how much you love her" Beth suggested. Quinn lifted her head and examined her daughters face.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked, leaning over to pepper her daughters face in kisses.

"I've always been smart mom. It's yooouu who isn't smart all the time cause you say stuffs that make mommy angry!"

"I guess I'm just silly, huh?"

"You could be dopey dwarf in snow white!" Beth giggled. Quinns jaw dropped. Her 5 year old had just insulted her with a fairy tale reference. "Only joking, mommy says you're Alice from Alice in Wonderland cause you're so good at making stories and you're head is always up in the sky"

"Your mommy is just too good for me sometimes, huh?" Beth nodded in reply before yawning. "Night baby" Quinn said before kissing her daughters forehead once more and handing 'Blankie' to the child as she snuggled into sleep.

###

Rachel was in the kitchen, angrily flipping through her favourite cookbook trying to distract herself. Quinn had basically said that they weren't a real couple because they had never been on a date! What kind of a person even says that! What kind of a person hates fairy tales!

She stopped her angry flipping when she felt arms enclose around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Go away Quinn"

"No baby. I'm sorry" Quinn said, nipping her girls neck and then soothing the sting with her tongue. "I love you"

"I love you too, but I'm still upset with you"

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. Of course we're a real couple, we love each other. It just annoys me how in all of those fairy tales, they fall in love at first glance and then they're suddenly married. I've always hated how they never showed how they fell in love, how they never learned each other before they fell in love, you know? We knew each other. We know each other and we're in love."

Rachel turned around in Quinns arms and wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders. "Dance with me?" Quinn asked, whispering before she kissed her love, receiving a nod in reply.

They moved to the living room where Quinn turned on 'Winter Song' by Sara Bareilles on her laptop. She dimmed the lights and shut the bedroom door before moving back over the Rachel who had taken a seat on the arm of the couch. Holding out her hand, she waited for Rachel to accept her gesture before she pulled her up into her embrace. Holding each other close, they slowly swayed side to side.

"We're in a fairy tale" Quinn whispered into Rachels ear. "I can't imagine this being anything other than a fairy tale. I must be dreaming, because I have everything I've ever wanted right here in my arms" She kissed the space on the brunettes neck, below her ear. "And we have our little girl and we're a family. This is the real fairy tale"

###

Neither of the girls knew what to expect each time Beth opened her mouth. They've basically heard it all at this point, the child was a walking comedian with mood swings. The funniest part was that Beth seemed to have no idea why her parents were laughing at her most of the time.

"Hey baby, what're you drawing?" Quinn asked, looking over her daughters shoulder. She was sitting at the living room table, biting her lip as she scrawled at the paper on her pad.

The child replied, "I'm drawing God."

Quinn paused. As the child's parents, they'd agreed to raise her in both religions, but they didn't want to put 'the fear of god' in her. So they informed Beth of the spiritual aspects of each religion, along with others.

"But no one knows what God looks like."

Without missing a beat, or looking up from her drawing, Beth replied, "They will in a minute."

Quinn lost it, bending over to try and catch her breathe. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her lap top from the book case and wrote down what Beth had just said. That was defiantly going into her book.

"What cha doin'?" Beth asked, when she'd finished her picture but had placed it onto the pile of pages that she'd been working on all day.

"Writing"

"When can I read this book?" She inquired. To pass time, Quinn had started writing 'books' as soon as she'd gotten her hands on a computer. Writing was a past time she enjoyed and she had hoped to continue her love once she reached college, hoping to focus on creative writing and drama. But obviously that plan hadn't worked out.

When they first entered the house, Quinn had kept a 'diary' of sort and it then became what was now her first book. It began on day one when they had woken up and ended the day they found Beth on the couch. The second book, the one she was working on right now, was bout their life in the house with Beth. Along with that book, she'd written a childrens series, which Beth had already got to read and Rachel had helped with the illustration. They were short books and Beth was the best reviewer she could ask for. She didn't beat around the bush when it came to telling Quinn if she thought it was the most boring book ever, even supplying sound effects (snoring) when asked her opinion.

"Well baby, you already know what's in this book, just like the other book. It's about us and living in here and the stuff that we do"

"Am I in it?" She asked, climbing up into her mothers lap forcing Quinn to place her computer on the couch beside them.

"Yes you're in it. How else am I meant to remember all the funny things you say and do?"

"Like what?"

"Like... the time you and mommy were having storytime and you were reading chicken little" Beth herself laughed at the memory and Quinn laughed at Beth's laugh.

"Read me that part in your book" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Quinn rolled her eyes. Beth was so like Rachel.

Clearing her throat and pulling the computer towards her, Quinn leaned over to read from the screen.

"_Story time is Rachels favourite time of the day. She loves to read with Beth and get her interacted with each story. They make their way through at least 2 books a week, and tonights book is Chicken Little. From where I am sitting in our room, I can hear Rachel read to our daughter and the laughter that fills the air when Rachel reads in character. _

_When Rachel came to the part of the story where Chicken Little tries to warn the farmer. She reads, "... and so Chicken Little went up to the farmer and said, "The sky is falling, the sky is falling!" I could hear her pause then and asked Beth, "And what do you think that farmer said?"_

_From where I sat in silence, I waited for Beth to answer, wondering if what her response would be. And this being my child I knew that it was likely she'd come out with something to surprise us. And surprise us she did. _

_"I think he said: 'Holy Shit! A talking chicken!'" That's my daughter, I knew she wouldn't let me down. From where I sat, or rather 'rolled' around on my bed, clutching my stomach as laughter over took me, I imagine my future wife sitting infront of my smirking daughter, with a shocked expression on her face and eyes wide."_

"That was funny mom! Remember the part where I said 'Holy shi-'" Beth began but Quinn covered the childs mouth when Rachel came walking into the room, gave them both a strange look and continued into the kitchen.

###

The months were passing quickly. Christmas and Hanukkah both flew by, leaving only snow behind. The house was calm as they decided to make a snow day and hang out in the garden.

"Hey mom, do we have ice cream?" Beth asked Quinn, who was currently helping the child put on her snow gear.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Right now would be the peeeerfect time to eat ice cream outside!"

"And why would that be, sweetie?"

"Cause it's cold outside, duh!" Beth answered, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her mom was so dumb!

The pool was covered over when a tarp and snow on top of that. Beth knew she wasn't allowed to go near that area, or the part where the jacuzzi was but Rachel still made Quinn move the lawn chairs over to the pool area to block it off.

"Beth stop eating the snow!" Rachel scolded the child who had her mouth wide open and was about to take a bit out of the hand full of snow in her hand.

"But moooooomm!"

"There's probably a worm in it!" Quinn supplied. Beth rolled her eyes and dropped the snow, not bothering to look for the apparent worm. She'd already eaten two snowballs full already and was feeling full anyway.

###

"Mommy! Mommy! I think mom is dead!" Beth came running out of the bedroom one day in March when the snow had already melted and the garden was too muddy for them to go outside.

"What? Why do you think she's dead?" Rachel was alarmed. Was Quinn hurt?

"Cause I pissed in her ear and she didn't wake up! Now come on!"

"Wait what? You did what to your mother?" Rachel stood shocked in front of her daughter. Had she really -

"You know" Beth began, approaching her mother and signaling for her to bend down. "I tried to wake her and went 'Psssst' and she didn't wake up! I wanted to tell her a secret!"

"Oh good lord" Rachel breathe a sigh of relief. Beth hadn't actually urinated in her ear like she had thought... living with a child was doing wonders for her heart. Or was going to severely age her.

###

"You let her dress herself today, didn't you?" Rachel asked, watching as Beth played on the living room floor with her teddy bears while the two of them got her birthday pancakes ready. June had come quickly and their little girl had grown so much since she had got here.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Quinn asked, leaning over so that she could see out to the living room to take a look at her daughter. She instantly doubled over when she spotted the child. Beth was clad in a power rangers t-shirt, a ballerina tutu, jeans and her snow boots.

"What?" Beth looked up at the pair, smiling. Why were her moms so weird?

###

"Beth, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, watching as her daughter dumped an entire box of animal crackers on the kitchen floor and began sorting through them. Today was Beth's 6th Birthday and they'd just finished cleaning up the wrapping paper from the new doll house and books on animals that they'd asked the voice for as gifts from the two of them.

"The box says not to eat them if the seal is broken" the girl explained. "I'm looking for the seal but all I can find are giraffes and hippos"

"I worry about her sometimes" Rachel whispered in passing. Beth was extremely intelligent for her age, but sometimes... she really was a 6 year old!

"Babe, you gotta remember. She's got half of Puck inside that head. His brains mixed with mine... we'll lets just be glad that there's no Santana Lopez in there, other wise we'd really have a problem.

###

They did the same thing they'd done on each of their birthdays. They'd spent the day on the fold out couches, watching movies and eating junk food. No healthy food, no working out in the gym and no school. After movies, Beth showed off the new song she learned to play on the piano and they went through each book that she'd received, picking out their favourite animals.

Quinn sat back against the couch and watch her daughter and fiancee laying on their stomachs on the floor. She couldn't imagine what life would eventually be like in the outside world. She couldn't imagine leaving anymore. She'd been in this house for 4 years now. 4 amazing years with Rachel and 2 perfect years with Beth. She never thought that she'd look back to graduation day and think of it as the day that everything changed, for the better.

###

"What's mom teaching you right now, sweetie?" Rachel asked Beth one afternoon when they were sitting in the studio hut. Rachel was practicing the guitar which she was trying to teach herself (not that easy) and Beth was playing with the drum set (which Rachel was still trying to figure out).

"Worms" Beth answered and then did a drum role on the sneer drum. Rachel turned her head and watched, in envy, as her daughter repeated the action. It'd taken Rachel 2 months after receiving the set to be able to do a drum role, Beth had been playing around with the set 3 days and had mastered a perfect drum role. Since then, the child had taken to the instrument as she had the piano. Rachel wouldn't let Beth touch the guitar in fear that Beth would also master that instrument and Rachel would be taunted even more by her fiancee who found the situation hilarious.

"You're learning worms?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Wouldn't that be under some form of science?

"Yeah, they are 'action' words."

"Oh, verbs."

"Uh huh. If I go to normal school when we leave, am I going to be smart or dumb?"

"Beth, no one is dumb. Some people are just more advanced than others. Like you little miss. You are far more advance than any other 6 year old I've known and what your mom and I are teaching you isn't exactly what you'd be thought in school right now"

"So I learned more?"

"Right now, yes you've learned a lot more than kids your age. You know your alphabet, you can count and do sums. You can read, a lot more advance than other 6 year olds but you're still learning. Normally you wouldn't learn much about religion or art for awhile and you'd only really learn basic music skills."

"I can't wait to go to normal school" Beth said before she belted out a beat before ending it with a crashing symbol. Rachel rolled her eyes at the child as she smirked, showing off.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Cause I'm gonna be smarter than everyone and I'll be unstoppable when I take over the school" She said and then let out a deep chuckle.

"Quuuinnn!" Rachel called out, opening the door wide and popping her head out into the garden. "She's evil!" She called out before fleeing from the hut, leaving Beth to cackle to herself. She loved freaking her mommy out.

###

The sky opened up one sunny Monday, soaking the sun bathing girls to the bone before they had gotten a chance to make it inside, successfully grabbing their clothing and the women helping Beth out of the swimming pool. Dark clouds had quickly rolled in and now lightening bolts illuminated the sky and roars of thunder shook the walls. Gaels of wind and rain splashed onto the glass wall of the living room, giving each girl an uneasy feeling as they watched their garden quickly change from the hot sun, cool breeze area that they had only been in moments ago, to a thunderous swamp that flashed to view only when the sky illuminated.

When Rachel sat Beth down on the couch, she was about to run to get towels for showers and to dry off, but stopped when she heard the child cry out and witnessed her jump from her sitting position to the door, ready to push it open only to be stopped by the hand of her mother blocking her way.

"My Blankie! It's out there!" The cried in a desperate tone, pointing to her beloved garment as it tossed around the garden, getting soaked and caked with mud until it was too heavy to move anymore.

"Beth, just leave it. We'll get it in the morning" Rachel said, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and laying it upon the child. "Take off your suit and give it to me. Make sure you're covered"

"No mommy. I want my blankie" she cried again and then turned to her mother that stood at the wall, looking out at the mess of rain and wind.

"I'll just run out Rach" Quinn said, momentarily hesitating before pushing the door open.

"Quinn, you can't go out there!" Rachel yelled, but it was too late. Her fiancee was already half way across the garden, body soaked the very second she stepped outside the door.

Quinn's view was blinded momentarily by the wind and rain that surrounded and poured down on her. The sudden thunder rumble made her literally jump in fright and when the lightening flashed in the sky above her she came to a sudden halt, losing her footing for only a moment and then tumbling into the muddy pool of water that was now over flowing the edges of the pool walls.

Before she hit the water, Quinn heard the shriek coming from within the walls of her home where her child and future wife had watched her every move through the glass wall.

###

"STAY" Rachel yelled to Beth and then sprinted out into the garden. She dropped to her knee's infront of the swimming pool, waiting for Quinn to reach the surface, but she had yet to come up. The rain hailed down onto the surface of the mud clouded water, making it impossible to see anything other than Quinn's distant silhouette through the water.

Suddenly she was pushed out of the way and two figures, with both of their faces covered in what appeared to be ski masks were standing next to her. Sudden panic made her freeze. This was the first time she had ever come in contact with her capturer only to find out that there was more than one. Not to mention that they were the only other people besides Quinn and Beth that she had had contact with in over 4 years.

She quickly looked to the house, making out Beth still standing in the doorway, her eyes trained on the two other people in the garden.

Rachel heard a splash and turned to the pool. She had been so focused on the new additions that she had forgotten Quinn. Once she had turned back around, she spotted one man on the other side of the pool, helping the one in the water lift Quinn out.

"Quinn!" She shrieked, getting up and running around to where her fiance was laid.

"No! AWAY!" The man yelled, holding up his hand to stop Rachel. "Take another step and I throw her back into the water and leave her there" he threatened and Rachel instantly stilled.

She watched, standing in the rain as the two men carried Quinn into the house, Beth shaking while she held the door open for them. She cried out for her mother when they passed but out of terror, stayed pressed against the glass until they disappeared through the door of the storage room. Then she collapsed onto the ground, tears convulsing through her body.

The distant cries of Beth awoke Rachel from her state of shock and she realized that she was still standing outside in the rain. She ran towards the house, flinging open the door and dropping to the ground to collect her daughter in her arms.

Quinn didn't come back that night. Once Rachel got herself and Beth showered and changed, she laid with her daughter all night on the sofa, waiting. Waiting for her love and mother of her child to return to them. They awoke the next morning, finding the house still empty. No sign of Quinn or anyone else having entered the house except for the medicine and first aid kit she found in the storage room when she peaked her head inside. A good thing too, because both Beth and herself were struck with head colds that latest for the week.

An entire week Quinn was gone. She left on a Monday and re entered the house the following Monday morning, finding her fiancee and daughter both asleep on the couch awaiting her return.

"Baby" she whispered, shaking Rachel awake. The brunette scrunched up her face and turned, knocking the tiny blonde to the floor. Beth looked around and then went to shove her mother for the rude awakening when she spotting the older blonde.

"MOMMY!" She screamed, flinging herself into her mothers arms, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling she was feeling in her rear end from the fall she had taken. Rachel turned around, waking from the loud screech and flung herself at the pair.

They cried together. Cried for joy, happiness, fear. Quinn couldn't tell them much, only that she had woken up in a small room with stitches on her forehead. She had been kept in there all week, waking up to food trays placed near her bed. She didn't see the men again. Not even when she was being released back into the house. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes until she was in the storage room. The 5 stitches on her forehead, Beth went to reach for but then dropped her hand before she made contact. Her bottom lip jutted out.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, dropping her head.

"What baby? Why?"

"You got hurt cause I wanted blankie. If I wasn't such a baby you wouldn't have got hurt"

"No, no sweetie. It's not your fault. I fell. It wasn't your fault. And look" Quinn said pulling something from behind her. "I have your blankie right here. Fresh and clean" she said, handing it back to her daughter.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's face, holding it between her hands. "You are never allowed to leave me ever again. Do you hear me?" She said, searching the blondes eyes. An entire a week had gone by since she had look into those eyes.

"I promise baby. Never again" They pulled their lips together, crushing Beth who was placed between both of their bodies, but she didn't complain. She kept her arms firmly gripped around her mothers waist, so very happy to have her other mother back.

###

The next morning, as the family sat at their table to eat breakfast together, the speakers turned on and The Voice spoke.

_Due to the events that took place last week, we have decided that your observation is coming to an end. Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Beth Corcoran" _

"Corcoran - Berry – Fabray" Beth said, scrunching up her face

"_Our apologizes. Beth Corcoran Berry Fabray, I would like to apologize to you. It was selfish of me to keep you to myself. But I've watched you both for so long. I've watch you since we started school together, all throughout high school. You cared for each other, you just couldn't see it. I watched you both. Those shy looks you sometimes shared, the walls you built to protect each other. Quinn you never wanted Finn back, you just didn't want him with Rachel. You've never hated Rachel, you hated the effect she had on you. You've had to fight yourself for so long and I watched as you lashed out. And Rachel, you did everything you could to protect Quinn whenever she was in trouble. You even provided me with a pair of your underwear to keep me from posting about the pregnancy on my website" _

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked to Quinn. "Jacob?" She mouthed. The brunette nodded.

"_And why? Because you two have always cared for one another, but neither of you could accept it. Quinn you were afraid to admit that you were a lesbian. You'd already gotten pregnant at such a young age, no way could you disappoint your mother and father by telling them that you were gay. And Rachel, you just wanted to prove people wrong about Gay couples raising children. You wanted a boyfriend and to be straight. Normal in a sense. But you both were never happy. You were leaving high school as unhappy people and only I could see it. You make each other happy. Look at each other. The 3 of you are a family now. And myself and my father are the reason that you are happy."_

Beth stood up and walked towards Rachel, not understanding exactly what was going on. When she reached her mother, Quinn also moved her chair so that she could sit close to her family and await the words she hoped to hear.

"_But we understand that we cannot go on like this. Quinn getting hurt was something we hadn't planned on. We've taken you away from society for long enough and we apologize for the problems we have caused. But we will not apologize for the family we created. Luggage and empty boxes can be found in the storage area. Pack all belongings, take everything! Clothing; books; computers; furniture, it's all yours. You're going home ladies. It's been a pleasure" _And the speaker crackled off for the last time and none of them moved.

Rachel's heart was beating rapidly. The air escaped Quinn's lungs. The smile on Beth's face was beginning to hurt until she let out a scream of joy. They were leaving. Finally leaving.

####

"Hiram and Leroy Berry?" An officer called, opening the door of the waiting room wide for both men to walk through. They followed, unsure of what was to happen. They had received a call from Agent Warren Scott, the agent in charge of Rachel and Quinn's case.

As they walked around the corner of the long hallway, they spotted Judy and Frannie Fabray.

"Judy!" Leroy called out, gaining both womens attention. They both got to their feet and ran to hug the men.

"May I ask you all to join me over here please?" Agent Scott called out to the group. He was standing behind the security check point where they had to leave all personal items that they had on them (Bags, Wallets, phones etc.) with the guards.

"What is it? Did you find Quinn?" Frannie asked. This wasn't the first time they had been called in the middle of the night. Last time, Judy, Russell and Frannie had been asked to identify a body. Thank god it hadn't been Quinn. This time though, Russell was away on business and it was just the two Fabray women and they were overwhelmingly re leaved when they found Hiram and Leroy with them this time.

"Judy, Frannie, Leroy, Hiram come this way please" he said, leading them into a conference room. The 4 of them took seats at the table. "I need the four of you to stay in here for awhile" he said and then quickly left the room, shutting the door to leave them with unanswered questions.

###

_"Team 2, move on my command. Do not make a sound until I give word" FBI Special Agent In charge Warren Scott whispered into his walkie._

_"All clear on this side, sir"_

_"Agent Walsh, we have the area entirely surrounded" Agent Angela Walshe heard over her walkie. _

"_Give the word Warren. We need to get in there now if our girls are here" She said, moving to let the S.W.A. T member move in to break open the door._

_###_

**And this is where I leave you until the return of Glee from the winter hiatus! I need to spend the hiatus reading some happy Faberry fic otherwise the next chapter I write will end up with everyone dying (joking). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


End file.
